One
by literacy123
Summary: Fry awakes in a world he doesn't recognize. Just yesterday day Leela loved him, now she can barely look at him. His struggles to cope with a strange new world that he knows he doesn't belong in are only the beginning of his woes. In addition to all of the pains of being thrust into a situation like this he is once again called upon to save the universe(s).
1. I can't remember anything

**A/N: This story is set after Meanwhile, I'm not going to explain too much because then I'd be spoiling my own story. So at the end of meanwhile when the Professor presses the button it sends Fry back to the beginning of the episode, however there is something horribly, horribly wrong.**

_Flash._

He was surrounded by white, but not just any kind of white, it was a blank white. It was like he was in a void, like nothing else existed. He hadn't died- he was sure of this, but something still seemed off. _Hadn't the professor told him he wouldn't remember anything? He had hadn't he. _Something was very, very wrong and it wasn't just him this time. Then it happened, one minute he was questioning his very existence and the next he was staring up at a ceiling. A white ceiling- so white he could barely tell the difference between wherever he had just been and where he was now. He inhaled deeply and his senses began to return to him, he could feel a sheet and a blanket and someone- he didn't know who, but someone –to his right. He didn't care about that as of now though.

_Where am I? How did I get here?_ His mind pestered him.

_Well I'm obviously in a bed. _He thought answering the first question. He rolled over onto his left side, he didn't really care who was in the bed with him right now, and right now his only goal was to answer the questions scrolling through his head. To his horror- yet also to his delight- there was a round wooden table with a turquoise lamp on it, the room was completely void of any other furniture. He would recognize that severely under-furnished any day- he was in Leela's bedroom, he rolled over onto his right side for confirmation. There she was, her mouth hung open and a loud snore emanated from her, a snore of someone completely spent.

_Yup. You're in bed with her…and did you notice your pants...oh that's right, you're not wearing any. _ He wasn't upset or anything he just wondered how he got there. _ How did I get here? Was I drinking? No, my head would hurt. _His forehead was suddenly struck with a headache- _Thinking hurts. _He kneaded his forehead with his fingers in a desperate attempt to stall the inevitable. _Damn…Not even up for five minutes and my head is already spinning._ He slowly sat up in bed, being extra careful not to wake her, he knew how grumpy she got when people woke her up early. _Still…how did I get here?_ Despite his confusion he managed to get up and out of bed without waking her, he was still naked- but what did he care? As he shuffled out of her bedroom he couldn't help but shoot a look back at her. He found his way to the fridge and opened it -fortunately he always kept her fridge stocked with slurm, since he was at her house so often- to his dismay the fridge was completely out of the beverage.

_Did she throw out all of my slurm? And why would she do that? I specifically remember putting a six pack in there yesterday, right before I proposed…and killed myself…and froze time…_

The memories flooded back to him. _How am I here?!_ His mind was no longer just asking questions, it was shouting them. All of the thinking was causing his head to throb and the only solution he could think of was to curl up in the fetal position in hopes his mind would correct itself.

_I shouldn't be here, how am I here? How am I here? If the professor was right then I should be in the conference room and he should be walking in with the time button! Why am I HERE- whatever kind of hell HERE is. And there's no slurm on top of all of it! Wait…I can just ask Leela what is going on when she wakes up, she always knows what's going on. Now you're thinking Fry. Fry…that is my name right? _

"Fry,"

_Well speak of the devil._ Fry uncurled himself and stood up, had Leela seen him she probably would have called him immature. To be honest he was a little immature, it was something he had never been completely honest with himself about, along with being 'slow'.

"Yes?" He asked, returning to the bedroom, hoeing that all of the questions swirling through his head would soon be answered. Instead he was met with a one-eyed glare and crossed arms, a look that Leela gave him when she was either angry or frustrated with him, "Fry…not again…"

"What?" Fry asked, becoming more confused by the moment.

"I slept with you again didn't I?" She asked, coldly.

"I woke up without any cloths so-"

"I must have been drinking…uhg…this…needs to stop." She said, squeezing the bridge of her nose.

"Why, I thought we were married…" Fry held his hands up and looked at them, "and old."

Leela looked genuinely confused, "What are you talking about Fry?"

Fry's eyes widened,_ had she forgotten? How could she forget?_ "Remember? …I jumped off the Vampire State Building?"

"No." she replied, obvious frustration mounting, "I remember saying I was going to the bar with Amy and you begging to come along. Then I had one too many drinks…you took advantage…and this happened again."

Fry opened his mouth to respond but couldn't fully comprehend what she was saying and couldn't put together an understandable sentence.

"Fry…I don't know why this keeps happening, but it needs- no it _HAS_ to stop. You've ruined two marriages and countless relationships…along with our friendship."

Fry's brain raced to come up with something to say, but it still found none, "But…but", was the only thing he managed to mumble, feeling slightly ashamed at whatever he had done.

"You should leave Fry." Leela commanded, keeping her arms crossed and her eye locked on him.

He suddenly couldn't look at her anymore and his gaze fell to the floor, on his bare feet. Whatever she was saying faded into the background as his attention was now on his toes which he wiggled.

"You are so immature!" Her shouting brought him out of his daze, "Fry…Just get out of my apartment."


	2. Can't tell if this is true or dream

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Here is chapter two. **

Fry stumbled out the door of apartment 1I. He didn't even have his pants on all of the way yet, but he was wise enough to get out before Leela got violent. _Why was she acting like that?_ He asked himself as he struggled with the buckle of his belt. He finally got the belt buckled as he staggered onto the sidewalk outside of the apartment. He threw his shirt over his head and looked up at the apartments, _what is going on?_ All of this made absolutely no sense to him. _Why was she so angry? Ruined marriages? _Fry knew that he had ruined he marriage to that shape shifter who pretended to be a Cyclopes, but that was for good reasons. _Was there something he'd forgotten? She did say countless relationships. What the Hell was going on?_ Fry bumped into another pedestrian and snapped out of his deep state of thought, head still throbbing. "Sorry.", he mumbled continuing on down the street.

_I'll go see Bender…he'll know what is going on._ Fry made his way up a flight of seemingly endless stairs to the apartment that he and Bender shared. He knocked twice and the door slid open, "Fry, where you been meatbag? You look awful."

"Out.", Fry replied, entering the apartment, "At least that's what I've been told. And I have a throbbing headache."

"You can never drink too much."

"That's just it…I don't remember drinking. In fact the yesterday I remember is completely different from yesterday."

"Drinking will do that."

"Not if you weren't drinking."

"Booze will do that too." Bender smiled- ignoring Fry's persistence. He gracefully took a cigar out of his chest compartment and lit it. He took one long power-drag then blew a puff of smoke in Fry's face. Fry coughed and shut his eyes to stop the smoke from burning them which would only add another problem to the ever-growing list.

"Do what?" Fry asked, opening his eyes just slightly to be sure Bender wasn't stealing his wallet or anything like that.

"Never mind that meatbag." Bender continued, leading Fry to the kitchen.

Bender sat Fry down at the kitchen table, "Wait here buddy I'm gonna get us some refreshments."

Bender opened the refrigerator and retrieved two beers. He opened both and then drank them, not that Fry cared. Alcohol didn't sound like the best of ideas right now. Fry assumed Bender wasn't going to cater to him so he stood up and rummaged through the fridge in search of a slurm. While he was digging through the fridge he could hear Bender downing another beer. It didn't take Fry long to find a cold slurm and once he did he sat down at the table with Bender. There was a long and awkward silence as Fry sat there staring off into space, drinking his slurm. He dared not speak to Bender for he feared the robot would bring up some past event that Fry knew never took place.

"Am I dreaming?" Fry's words sliced through the silence like an electric sabre.

"Well if you were you would have just gone lucid." The robot replied, taking another drag from his cigar, "And honestly I don't care, I have beer and cigars- I'm happy."

Fry nodded, although he knew that this wasn't some nightmare he needed someone to confirm it to him. Fry took another sip of slurm and the room returned to its awkward silence. Bender finished his cigar and immediately lit up another. Fry finished two more cans of slurm before he dared to speak again. "My headache is finally going away."

"That's good to hear skin tube." Bender replied in one of the most detached voices Fry had ever heard. Bender couldn't take the silence much longer so he suddenly spoke out, "I got lucky with a labybot last night so it was too bad that you weren't here to hear."

"Yeah, I know how you like to keep me up." Fry answered just as detached as Bender had answered him a few seconds earlier. Fry raised his slurm can up to take another sip, but found it empty so another awkward trip to the fridge ensued. Fry couldn't shake the feeling that his friend had something that he wanted to say, but hadn't said it for one reason or another. Fry brushed this feeling off as paranoia from this morning's encounter with a certain purple haired Cyclopes and opened another slurm. At least now his mind wasn't racing. Especially after a conversation like the one he had with Leela; it was nice to take a break from thinking. Bender didn't seem to mind the silence anymore, as his lit another cigar and took a drag, exhaling several rings of smoke. _Why don't I trick him into telling me what happened yesterday? _ Fry's mind suddenly asked him, finally fully recuperated from his meeting with Leela.

"Uh...Bender…What happened yesterday? …Like at work."

"Nothing much, you and Leela were argued- as usual. I was great…um…we delivered an observer-proof box of cats to Mars University and I think that was it…I was also great after that too."

"What were Leela and I arguing about?"

"I don't know, and by I don't know I mean that I need a bit of a reminder."

Bender grinned and took a drag from his cigar as Fry opened his wallet and withdrew a five dollar bill. He handed the bill to Bender and returned his wallet to his pocket. The bending unit exhaled a cloud of smoke and grinned, "Going out after work."

_So she was right? _"Was I begging to come along with her?"

"Aren't I supposed to be the one recounting a tale- a tale I overheard with my great spying skills?"

"Sure… go on." Fry replied with a roll of the eyes.

Bender moved his cigar to the far left side of his mouth with one hand as he opened his chest compartment with the other. He reached into it and took out another beer, which he opened with the flick of a finger. He took an exaggerated drag from his cigar, then chugged the beer on the far right side of his mouth.

"Yes, yes you did beg."

Fry sipped his slurm to calm his now raging nerves. _She was right. She was right. What else was she right about? _Fry's brain was again screaming, demanding answers, and demanding them now.

"What did I say?"

"Oh please Leela! I promise things will be different this time!" Bender said in his best Fry impression, which did a good job showing Fry how pitiful this scene must have looked.

"What did she say then?"

"You know what happened last time… and the time before that." He said, now mocking Leela's voice. It was now obvious to Fry that the robot was getting some kind of sick amusement out of this- which wasn't unusual for Bender.

Fry didn't respond. Bender didn't realize it, but every sentence he spoke only solidified Fry's fears. _What kind of nightmare am I trapped in?_ He brought his can of slurm to his lips, but his hands were shaking far too violently to drink properly, or successfully. He missed his mouth and spilled the cool, sticky liquid all over his shirt and jacket.

"What happened last time Fry?" Bender asked, with a wicked grin, "It didn't happen again did it?"


	3. Deep down inside I feel to scream

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and stuff. Here's chapter three. If anyone is ****GOOD**** at drawing or knows someone who is I'm looking for coverart.**

Fry went pale, probably cold too, but he couldn't tell- his mind was working too fast to be able to focus on pleasantries like body temperature. _Bender just figured me out…what should I do? What he always does…__**lie**__._ Fry's head began racing again, trying to think of a lie that the robot might believe. _Skiing? No, too obvious. Drinking? No, evidently that was the truth. Shooting! That was it, last time he shot himself in the leg! It's the perfect lie!_

"W-we went shooting. You know how bad a shot I am… and the last time we went I shot myself in the leg."

Fry smiled, feeling the color return to his face. He leaned back in his chair, taking another swig of his slurm (fortunately he hadn't spilled much). Bender seemed to buy it, and Fry continued to calm down, opening his mouth to take yet another sip.

"You know what Fry?"

"What?"

"I would have believed that if you hadn't taken five minutes to come up with it." Bender chuckled and blew a puff of smoke out of his mouth. Fry spat the slurm out of his mouth and fell backwards, toppling onto the floor, spilling what little of his slurm remained all over himself. The backwards fall brought back more than a few memories, but Fry didn't have time to think about them right now. As Fry climbed to his feet and picked up his chair Bender put both of his feet on the table and crossed them. He took a quick drag from his cigar, "Don't spare any of the juicy details."

"Why should I tell you about what may or may not have happened last night?" Fry asked, crossing his arms in a Leela-like manner.

"Because if you don't I can tell everyone about what I think happened." Bender laughed, breathing out another cloud of smoke.

Fry went even paler than he had gone before, if that was possible. He had never thought Bender was above blackmail, in fact he knew the robot had done it once or twice- but to his best friend? Another look at the bending unit didn't consul him at all. _What should I do? I know Leela won't want me talking about this. And I know that Bender is sure to tell someone if enough cash is involved. If I just tell him then give him what he wants maybe I can work something out eventually. _

"Um…ya know…stuff…I don't actually remember."

"So she was good then?" Bender probed, hoping for a better response.

Fortunately for Fry, Bender started ringing- indicating that he was getting a phone call. He opened his chest compartment and withdrew a cell phone, "It's yours, I stole it the other day." Bender explained.

Fry took the phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Fry… It's me…Leela." She sounded completely exhausted.

"Hi Leela." Fry casually greeted her, turning away from Bender to keep their conversation somewhat private, "Bender is here so try not to shout."

"WHAT?"

Fry was so startled that he nearly dropped the phone, "Of course he's here. I'm at the apartment."

"Why the Hell did you go there?" She sounded annoyed, which wasn't making him the slightest bit more comfortable.

"You kinda kicked me out of your apartment… where else can I go?"

Leela groaned, not expecting Fry to actually make a semi-competent statement this early in the morning, "You haven't told him yet, have you?"

"No, but he's figured it out."

"What have I figured out?" Bender interrupted, with shout.

"Nothing!" Leela shouted, loud enough for the robot to easily understand.

"She sounds mad." Bender replied, seemingly unfazed by Leela's outburst.

"Do you mind?" Fry asked in the most authoritative voice he could muster.

"I mind not knowing."

Fry opened his wallet and withdrew another five dollar bill, which Bender snatched before he stood up and left the room. _At least he can always be reasoned with._ Fry though, before he resumed his conversation with Leela, "I'm back."

"And Bender is gone?"

"For now."

"So about last night…"

"What about it?" Fry asked, secretly hoping that she would fill in the gaps in the story he had put together.

"We'll do the usual thing?" She asked, almost seeming to choke on the words as she spoke them.

"What's that?" Fry asked, hoping for an explanation.

Leela sighed, "Fry… this has been going on for years and you're telling me that you don't know how we normally cope with… _us_?"

"No."

Fry could hear Leela sniffle a few times before she spoke again, "Just don't talk to me, or tell anyone."

There was a quiet click as she hung up the phone. For the first time today Fry's brain couldn't think of something to say, it was as dumbstruck as him. He just sat there for a few minutes, her words echoing in his head. _Don't talk to me._ Granted it wasn't the worst thing she could have said, but it was damn well close to it. Fry didn't even react when Bender strolled back into the room.

"So how do you feel about finishing the story about last night?" Bender asked, chuckling and rubbing his hands together.

Fry didn't answer; he simply thrust his hand into his pocket and took out his wallet. Then he handed Bender two hundred dollar bills. Thankfully, this was just as good as an answer for Bender. He took Fry's money, quickly checking its authenticity before stuffing it into his chest compartment. Fry stood up and strode off towards his room while Bender opened the refrigerator to get himself another beer. Fry flung himself into bed; even though he'd already 'slept' he was still tired. He took off his sticky, slurm soaked clothes and tossed them onto the floor. _Please just let me wake up. Please let everything be back to normal. _He thought as he closed his eyes, he desperately wanted to wake up from this awful, dream, world, timeline, universe, whatever it was. _Maybe everything will be back to normal when I wake up. _


	4. This terrible silence stops me

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing. **

Fry opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Unfortunately he was still in his bed and his now rock-hard slurm-soaked clothes were still where he had flung them before drifting off. He glanced to his right, the alarm clock on his night stand read 4:17 p.m. He had been asleep for a while. He sat up in bed and realized that the sheets had stuck to his body, obviously due to the slurm spill. He gave them a gentle tug and they separated from his skin, he decided taking a shower was a good idea after all. On his way to the shower he dug through his dresser and found a change of clothes. He took a quick look around the apartment but couldn't find Bender anywhere so he assumed that he was either sleeping or out.

Fry found a towel and laid it on the ground outside the shower before he turned the water on and stepped in. For some reason Fry felt uneasy, a feeling he didn't get all too often, which only made him worry more. He rushed through his regular shower routine- mostly singing long since forgotten songs and washing himself off. He finally turned off the flow of water and stepped out into the bathroom, it was filled with steam from the hot shower he'd just taken but he could clearly make out a small figure. He shrieked before realizing that it was only Nibbler. He wrapped a towel around his waist regardless of whether Nibbler cared or not.

"Hi Nibbler." Fry spoke awkwardly and suddenly.

"Hello indeed." Nibbler replied, "But I don't have time to indulge in pleasantries. I feel that something is awry in the universe."

"I didn't do anything to the universe. I swear." Fry put his hands up defensively and took a step back, Nibbler only came to Fry when the universe was I dire need, and this time Fry wanted no part in saving it.

"Are you sure of that Fry?" Nibbler looked at him skeptically; the alien had known Fry long enough to know that he didn't always know what _he_ was doing- let alone others.

"Actually now that I think about it I'm not so sure."

"What? What? For the gods sakes what?" Nibbler asked, climbing up Fry, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"Slurm tastes a little different."

The Nibblionian stopped shaking him and looked him in the eyes, "Fry I know thinking is a challenge for you but I need you to do it. Is there anything else… anything slightly more important than a soft drink?"

"It has a hint of strawberries." Fry said as if he hadn't heard Nibbler.

"Fry…Focus."

"Oh yeah…the fate of the universe." Fry furrowed his brow and squinted, making it obvious that he was in deep thought. He stayed like this for several minutes until he finally spoke, "Well no one seems to remember the same past as me."

"Have you been drinking recently Fry?" The Nibblonian asked, continuing to stare into his eyes.

"No, err…at least in _My_ yesterday I wasn't drinking."

"Then this is very bad." Nibbler said, letting go of Fry before scurrying out of the bathroom, mumbling to himself about contacting the rest of some consul.

_This day just keeps getting stranger by the hour. _Fry thought to himself as he sat down at the kitchen table, trying to decide what to do with himself. Fry stared ahead of him as several pastimes swirled around in his head. _There was always hanging out with Bender. Bender isn't here so that's no good. He could rearrange the furniture. No, you have to clean if you're going to do that. There was also sex. No…Leela's mad at me. _Fry furrowed his brow, "God Damn. Why is it so hard to find something to do?"

He put his arms on the table and buried his head in them. Just a few seconds later he had an idea- not that he knew what an idea was. _Drinking!_

The taxi slowed down and Fry glanced out the window where 'The Hip Joint' loomed. The taxi did a few circles around the club as it waited for its turn to pull up to the entrance. For Fry this was an eternity. The stress of the day weighed heavily on his mind and he wanted nothing more than to forget it all with a couple of drinks: clear his head, then he'd be able to face Leela again. When it was finally his turn to enter he handed the taxi driver a few bills to pay for the ride then exited the car and made his way into the club.

This wasn't working. He pressed the refill button on his shot glass and it refilled itself. He downed it then slouched back in his booth. Everyone else around him was partying and he was stuck sitting down. He'd turned down a few offers to dance, all to retain his vows to Leela (he still considered himself married). She didn't even want to talk to him anymore. Now he was drunk, slightly depressed, pissed off and in the mood. None of his worries were washing away. He had been feeling all of those feelings before he came to the club (save the mood) and now he was drunk along with all of those feelings. Drinking normally resolved his problems, at least temporarily, but now it wasn't. He glanced across the bar, trying to pick out anyone he could recognize so that he might be able to talk to someone, but he found no one. Then he saw _her_. _Leela. What was she doing here? Why is she here?_ Fry had no idea why she was here and quickly pressed the refill button on his glass, "Save me Jacky D." He murmured as he tilted the glass back and gulped down the cold liquid. He looked back at Leela, who was sitting at a booth by the main bar, shot glass in her hands. She was staring at it- just staring at it -and Fry was staring at her. Suddenly she looked up, her gaze locking with his. _Oh shit! Oh Shit! She sees you! Look away!_ It was too late, she had seen him- seen him staring at her. He wasn't sure he cared anymore. He broke the eye contact to press the refill button on his glass, which refilled in response. He looked at the scotch for a moment, desperately wishing for answers to all the questions piled up in his head. Then he saw her get up from her seat in the reflection on his glass. He looked up from his glass to confirm that she had moved and found her stop empty. _She must be going to the bathroom…or leaving._ Fry raised the glass to take another drink and poured the drink into his mouth. To his dismay as he emptied the glass he saw Leela approaching him through the bottom of it.

"How many is that?"

Fry spat the liquid out of his mouth, soaking the table cloth, "Huh-wa?"

"Drinks?" Leela asked.

Fry didn't respond any further, remembering what she had said earlier. He simply stared at the glass he held with both his hands.

"Fry…I'm sorry…last night wasn't your fault…It was mine."

Fry was a little stunned by her remark. She had been so angry with him all morning. It actually brought his senses back to him for a brief instant.

"Mind if I join you?"

Fry shook his head and then slid over to make room for her to sit beside him. She dropped into the spot and exhaled, "You can talk to me now Fry."

"I lost count after seven." Fry frowned, and then pressed the refill button on his drink. Leela looked confused so Fry clarified his previous statement with another, "That's how many drinks I've had."

Leela still looked a little confused, that's when Fry realized how badly he was slurring his words. He opened his mouth again, this time making sure to be extra clear, "I lost count of my drinks after the seventh one."

"Oh." She laughed then drank a shot of some green liquid that Fry couldn't recognize, "About what you said this morning…something about a marriage."

Fry took a moment to process what she was saying, then made sure to articulate when he spoke, "Well… yesterday I asked you to marry me, but broke the time button so we were stuck at one point in time for our entire lives until the professor came out of some other dimension or something and sent us back to the moment before he conceived the time button."

"Oh…" Leela nodded like she completely understood what he had said, "Then you woke up?"

"Yes. But I t just felt so real. And I don't remember going out last night, or any of those other things you mentioned this morning"

"To be honest you didn't really ruin either of my marriages…I mean Lars was technically you, but that doesn't count. But the relationships…there were so many times I'd be in a relationship, and then go out with friends one night and the next morning…Bam! You!"

"I don't remember that." Fry said, slightly ashamed of himself.

The two coworkers sat at the table for another half hour or so, drinking and talking, Fry was amazed by how well Leela took his 'I don't remember that' responses. He just brushed it off as her being a little tipsy and thought little of it. Then Leela looked at her communicator, "It's two a.m., we've been out all night."

"We should probably go home." Fray stammered, standing up and staggering out the door with Leela. Leela wasn't much better off than Fry; both had to stop to regain their balance more than once as they made their way to where the cabs usually waited. Fry eventually couldn't walk by himself anymore and had to lean on Leela who hailed a cab for him. Fry opened his wallet to make sure he had enough money to pay the driver, but found his wallet empty. He looked at Leela who responded, "I only brought enough to get myself home."

She thought for a moment then spoke, "You can sleep on my chair in the living room."

Fry nodded, then toppled into the back of the cab, Leela pushed him aside to make room for her to sit, then plopped into the seat and leaned back. The ride to her apartment wasn't as long as the ride Fry had endured earlier. Once they arrived she paid the driver, woke up Fry, and then walked him up the stairs to her front door. She leaned him against a wall while she unlocked her door; once the door opened she pulled him inside and guided him to the chair. She breathed a sigh of relief, and leaned against the wall near her television. She slide down to a sitting position and extended her legs, "What a day."

"I'll say." Fry hadn't spoken since they had gotten up to leave the bar and Leela hadn't expected him to speak again. In fact she assumed that he was already asleep. Fry lay in the chair so that his legs were flung over one arm and his head leaned on the other. Fry was staring at her, just like he had been doing in the bar earlier.

"Fry, why do you do that?"

"Because it's hard not to stare at you." He smiled and then scratched his leg.

Leela brushed off his attempt to flirt and began taking off her left boot, but that wasn't working out too well for her. Fry continued staring at her as she struggled on with the boot. She finally gave up and attempted to get her other boot off, but encountered the same problem; she was simply too drunk to get her shoes off by herself.

"Fry help me."

Fry clumsily got to his feet and stumbled over to where Leela was sitting. He sat on the floor by her feet, grasped her left boot with both hands and pulled with all of his drunken might. The boot came flying off and nearly hit Fry in the head, but he tumbled backwards and the boot whizzed harmlessly over him instead. He threw a quick glance at her left foot, _damn she has big feet. _He aptly rolled back to a sitting position near her right boot, "Last one" he began, "This reminds me of one time that Yancy and I got so drunk that we struggled with simple tasks…it took us three hours to get milk from the grocery store down the street."

"It took you three hours to walk down the street?"

"This was before they had shoes that tie themselves Leela."

Fry gave her boot a tug and went toppling backwards, along with Leela. He landed on his back and had the wind knocked out of him when Leela landed on top of him. Fry found himself staring at her again; her face was just a few centimeters from his. The moment seemed to last for an eternity- and Fry knew what an eternity was like. She just hovered over him, blissfully unaware of how beautiful she truly was. Then she kissed him, quickly and suddenly, but passionately nonetheless. Fry relaxed and kissed back, but pushed her off of him, remembering her words from this morning. _This…needs to stop. _He looked up at her, aroused but confused. _How can she say one thing yet do another? Why is she doing this to me? Pushes me away then pulls me back in. _She could obviously see the confusion in his face, but she responded coolly, working her hands down to his belt buckle, "Fry…I'm drunk and horny…"

She kissed him again, Fry was still confused, but he wasn't going to fight with her anymore. If she wanted to kiss him then he would let her, but he had to control himself, he couldn't get carried away. She was the most important person in his life –even if his life had changed overnight- and he'd be damned if he let himself mess that up. She broke off kissing him and whispered into his ear, "It's okay Fry."

He could barely keep himself from shouting, but somehow managed an agitated whisper, "It wasn't this morning."

"That's what I wanted then…this is what I want now." She softly purred, her words penetrating him. Then it just overtook him. He cracked; his willpower only went so far. His willpower failed him even sooner with the woman of his dreams. His mind quickly switched gears from _resist_ to _give in_ and he leaned forward slightly so that his lips nearly touched her ear, "And what do you want now?" The words rolled off of his tongue like turpentine. Leela waited only an instant before giving Fry the answer he was anticipating, "You." She barely finished the word before Fry pressed his lips to hers. She took Fry's sudden burst of enthusiasm as his unconditional surrender and unbuckled his belt; _it took me ten minutes to buckle that. _Fry though before losing himself in the euphoria of the moment. Fry didn't care what he thought tomorrow, after all tomorrow was another day and right now he was living in the moment, this extremely erotic and pleasant moment.


	5. I'm waking up, I cannot see

**A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them. Here's another chapter for you all, especially to my neighbors in the northeast…with all this god damn snow it's not like we have anything better to do. **

_Things are finally looking up. Philip you are one lucky man._ Fry's mind congratulated him, and then moved on to another subject._ Now that everything is back to normal we need to figure out what is going on._ Fry's brain said, bringing him back to reality. _I can ask the professor about it at work._ Fry thought, not realizing how strange it was to carry out a conversation with himself- even if it was only in his head. He turned his thoughts back to something more pleasant, or rather someone… somehow they'd ended up in her bed. He tried to remember how but a headache struck him before he could fully recollect the night_._ He turned to face Leela and gave her a peck on the forehead before he rolled out of the bed. He stumbled out of her room and into the kitchen; he opened up a cabinet to the best of his groggy early morning abilities and found a bottle of pills. He squinted at the bottle to try to read the label, but failed to make any words he could understand. _Hope these help with hangovers._ He thought, opening the bottle and popping a pill into his mouth. His throat was dry and the pill seemed to bounce around the whole way to his stomach. He swallowed hard to help get the pill down and then returned to Leela's bedroom. He looked her over for a moment; _did I take advantage of her?_ His mind asked, suddenly feeling guilt for last night's sexual conquest. _No, she wanted that…she said so._ Fry thought, trying desperately to reassure himself that he hadn't done anything wrong. _She was drunk, she said so herself._ Fry's mind said, continuing its assault. _So was I. Wasn't she technically taking advantage of my feelings?_ Fry's rebuttal caught his mind off guard, but it recovered skillfully, _You didn't say no._ The words echoed around in his head, his mind replaying them over and over in an attempt to get its point across. _I tried…didn't I?_ The guilt was setting in, "I slept with her again…I'm just a sleazy bastard." Fry mumbled to himself. Fry sat on the corner of the bed and buried his face in his hands, sleeping with her was okay before. Those were the good old days though, when we were actually dating. _Why did I have to steal the professor's time button? For her. Everything foolish I've ever done I've done for her._ That's when the full weight of his feelings hit him, he really did love her. He'd jumped from the roof a skyscraper in her name; he'd traveled through time for her- multiple times. That wasn't enough for the universe though. Leela groaned, opened her eye and smacked her lips a few times before she sat up. Fry took his head out of his hands and looked over at her, not knowing what to expect. He couldn't tell if her smile was forced or genuine, but he didn't bother to ask, "M-m-morning.", he stammered.

She squeezed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger, "I slept with you again didn't I?"

_Oh Christ. She's pissed. _At first Fry couldn't manage a response, possibly from the colossal amount of shame that washed over him, "I'm sorry Leela."

She looked at him dumbfounded, and opened her mouth like she was going to say something but didn't. Fry didn't know what she was thinking, nor could he figure it out, so he said the one thing he always said to her when he didn't know what else to say, "I love you."

"I…I…can't."

The words seemed to bring time to a standstill. Fry felt like all happiness had just been drained out of him, he found himself mouthing her words to himself in a futile attempt to comprehend them. _I can't._

"I'm sorry Fry. I just can't. Last night was a mistake, I was drunk and took advantage of your feelings…manipulated them."

_No you didn't. That can't be true. You love me, say it._

Only she didn't say it, she just sat there, watching him fall to pieces. It was like being sucked into a black hole. Fry just felt hallow, as if someone had just scooped all of his insides out and all that was left was a shell, a cold and empty shell. He could barely keep up with what she was saying- the world seemed to be spinning at an astronomical rate, if he wasn't already sitting he would have had to sit down. He kneaded his forehead, hoping that it would somehow help the situation, it didn't. Fry felt his eyes begin to water as his throat swelled to the point where he doubted he could swallow anything. He tried to swallow anyway and it bought him just enough time to utter a single sentence, "Okay…I understand."

She'd broken him, in one night she gave him hope and then let it all come crashing down. _I should hate her. Why don't I hate her? _Fry just couldn't do it. Every bone in his body screamed for him to say it, _I hate you._ He couldn't, instead he just returned her empty stare. _I love her…how could I ever hate her?_

Fry had no idea how he got to work, he was just there. He'd been doing nothing but going through the motions all morning. No one else seemed to be any different, just Leela. She was the only thing that changed. _Why did it have to be her?_ Then Fry remembered he was supposed to be telling the professor about his strange experiences. He made his way to the professor's lab where he found the old scientist snoozing in his hover-chair, "Morning professor."

"Hu-waa?" The old man asked, spinning around to see who or what had entered his lab, "Oh it's just you- who are you?"

"Fry."

"Oh, yes Fry. What the Hell do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Sorry Professor, but I believe I have a problem…"

Fry explained his predicament to Professor Farnsworth, making sure to be as vague as possible when explaining sexual parts of the story.

"Oh, that's terrible." Farnsworth said, shuffling across his lab to a drawer. He rummaged through it and took out a ray gun, "Here, this should solve all of your problems."

"Professor I don't want to kill myself."

"Damn, that complicates things." The crackpot stood for a moment, thinking before he spoke again," Fry I'm going to send you on a delivery, it should take a while so I'll have time to figure out what the Hell is going on."

Fry nodded, and then headed for the conference room. He sat in the seat opposite from Leela and buried his head in his arms which he folded on the table. He really didn't want to look at her, only an hour ago she'd destroyed him and now he was in the same room as her. _I hope seeing me like this hurts you Leela. _Fry stayed like that until he heard his nephew's voice, "Good News Everyone!" Farnsworth shuffled into the room and took his seat behind his little console. He pressed a few buttons and a holographic model of the solar system came into existence over the table, "As you all know, we delivered some observer proof boxes of cats to Mars University the other day. Unfortunately they opened a few of the boxes and their original supplier had a bit of an accident."

Farnsworth continued rambling, but Fry stopped listening. He zoned out, which wasn't unusual for him, he stared at the table directly in front of him for a few minutes before building up the courage to look across the table. Leela also had a blank stare on her face, but it seemed like she was more in shock than anything else. Fry couldn't figure out why she'd be shocked,_ was she shocked that I'd shown up for work? That I hadn't killed myself?_ Fry stopped trying to figure it out; he had more important things to worry about, like what was _actually _going on. He had been 'distracted' for most of the previous night and hadn't put anymore thought into it. Whatever was going on was obviously important, especially if Nibbler had felt it. Fry came back to reality when he overheard the professor mention where they were headed.

"And unfortunately the only remaining planet with the materials to construct an observer-proof box lies in the middle of the Communist Order Of Planets' capitol system."

"Communists, why haven't we ever heard of them before professor?" Fry asked, remembering how often his father would rant about an imminent communist attack or invasion. He wasn't completely sure if he asked simply to give his racing mind a distraction or if he asked because he was actually concerned.

"Oh, that's because DOOP really downplays their existence. Can't have the public freaking out about a communist attack all the time." The old man nodded as if he was assuring himself of this, not Fry.

"But that's how every day of my childhood was."

"And that's why you'll be our Communist expert and translator!"

Leela suddenly stood up, "I'd like to request that Fry remain here, he can tell Amy everything he knows and she can go in his place."

"Balderdash! Capitalists are forbidden to enter COOP territory- You can't enter without a certified communist and Fry is the only one who knows communism well enough to imitate it."

_Had she really just tried to talk the professor out of sending me? _

"Fry isn't a communist and I have my doubts that he can imitate one." Leela answered, continuing to stand and glare at the old scientist.

"He will be once I swap out his career chip. And Furthermore, Amy's parents are well-known capitalists so she can't go."

Fry almost laughed to himself when Leela groaned and sat back down in defeat. He couldn't tell if the professor was aggravating her on purpose or not, but it was still kind of amusing to watch. The scientist held up a small red career chip, on it was a gold hammer and sickle, "You'll put this in once you get out of DOOP territory since Communists are forbidden."

Fry decided that going to the bathroom before they left the planet was probably a good idea and he left the conference room once they were dismissed. He entered the bathroom and approached the urinal, but was interrupted by Nibbler, "Fry, I have urgent news."

"Better make it quick." Fry gestured to the urinal, then to himself before stopping to hear the alien out.

"I contacted the consul and we cannot figure our situation out completely, however I feel that any information may help so I'm going to give you back several memories that I wiped quite some time ago."

Fry looked at the alien, not knowing what to expect, "What memories?" Fry didn't realize the sheer stupidity of his question, "I don't remember that."

Nibbler's third eye focused on Fry, then flashed brightly. Then they all came back to him, the sphere, Scooty-puff junior, Scooty-puff senior, defeating the Brainspawn, Nibbler's promise. Fry stared blankly ahead for a few moments, taking in the flood of memories, "How was that supposed to help?"

"They have returned."


	6. That there is not much left of me

**A/N: Well here's another chapter, read, review and enjoy.**

"What happened to you helping me to get Leela to like me?" Fry asked as if Nibbler's had never spoken.

"That isn't important right now Fry."

"Yes. It is." Fry said in a suddenly commanding voice.

"You slept with her didn't you?" The Nibblonian asked, as if he'd be able to skate by without further discussion.

"Well…yes…but….wait…you watched?" Fry asked, glaring at the tiny alien.

"You weren't really subtle…or quite, but I assure you I averted my eyes."

Fry nodded then realized that this was the Nibblonian trying to weasel out of answering his question, "So? What happened to your end of the bargain?"

"What bargain?" Nibbler asked, still attempting to avoid the topic.

"Leela, remember…I'd freeze myself if you helped me out with her?" Fry said, spelling it out for the alien, making it impossible for any further stalling.

"She obviously likes something about you; otherwise she wouldn't have slept with you…multiple times. She may be harboring her feelings deep within herself."

"But I love her, I married her, I grew old with her, then I woke up in bed with her yesterday…and I wasn't old. What about that?"

"Neither the consul nor I can figure this out…although we suspect it has something to do with the **return of the brainspawn.**" Nibbler said, stressing the last three words, hoping to change to a subject that he actually had answers about.

"But you are trying to figure out why- right?"

"Yes."

"Okay because I just want Leela to love me again."

Nibbler couldn't help but sympathize for Fry, if what he'd said was true, then he really did love her and he didn't deserve whatever happened to him. Of course it could all have been a dream, or a figment of his imagination.

"Fry, the brainspawn were detected in deep space- and only for a moment. Some of the consul refuses to believe that they are back. We don't even know how they returned if they truly have come back, but I feel that they have and if I'm right then your *ahem* 'predicament' may be the least of our worries."

"Okay, so what do I need to do?"

"As of now- do nothing. Act as if nothing has changed."

Fry nodded and scratched his head, but kept listening to Nibbler who continued to speak regardless of whether he had Fry's undivided attention or not, "These circumstances certainly bring up a feeling of Deja vu." The creature trailed off, Fry couldn't make out what he was saying and interjected, "What?"

"These circumstances are quite reminiscent of an ancient text: when oldest enemy returns the mighty one reemerges, seven armies will clash and the mighty one shall choose. It goes more in depth, but I can't recall it all."

"What does it mean?" Fry asked, wondering what reemerging meant and what he needed to choose.

"It describes how the universe will end or may end."

"….Oh" Fry was caught a little flatfooted by Nibbler's grim remark, Fry had saved the universe before, but that was before there were any kind of prophecies- no matter how indecisive, "That's a pretty broad prophecy…and it's kinda vague."

"Yes, I know…but we still have time." Nibbler said, with sudden resolve.

"We do?" Fry asked, "When oldest enemy returns…wouldn't that be the brainspawn?"

"Yes. That is correct Fry, but only five of the seven armies have emerged."

"Those being?" Fry made a rolling motion with his hands, signaling for Nibbler to further explain his statement.

"The DOOP is the first army, the second army is the COOP, the third army is the Omicronians, the fourth is the Nibblonians, and the fifth is the brainspawn…if they have returned. The other two armies will be forged in the days to come…unfortunately I have no way of predicting who will lead them or who they will fight for, all I can predict is that the battle will be of epic proportions with even greater implications."

"Oh that will be so cool!" Fry exclaimed, shaking where he stood, "It'll be just like Star Trek!"

"Except real, and to determine the fate of the universe." Nibbler added, "As I was saying you just need to go about your daily routine until I get back to you. Okay Fry? Can you do that?"

Fry nodded, at that the small alien scampered out of the bathroom leaving Fry alone. _Awe jeez, now I've done it. The fate of the universe hangs in the balance, and I don't even have Leela to talk to. Damn universe screws me then expects me to save it?_ Fry's train of thought was derailed by a sharp pain in his groan, _Oh right._ He headed to the urinal and fumbled with his belt buckle for a few minutes before he managed to get it undone, unbuckling his belt immediately turned his thoughts to Leela. _No!_ , his brain shouted, _I don't want to think about her! _Fry tried as hard as he possibly could to redirect his thoughts, but failed miserably. In the years he had spent with Leela before he had never had a reason to block her out of his thoughts and was unaccustomed to trying _not_ to think about her. Fry finished doing what needed to be done and zipped his pants back up in one surprisingly fluid motion. He smiled and congratulated himself before he tried to buckle his belt, which he managed to do in a few minutes. Fry washed his hands and exited the bathroom, joining Bender in the ship's bridge.

Fry took a sip of his slurm, and then set the can down on the navigator's dashboard. He glanced across the bridge at Bender who had his feet propped up on the dashboard in front of his seat. Bender was singing the song, "Bender is great", quietly to himself while puffing on a cigar. Fry brought his attention back to the navigator's instrument panels, he swallowed hard, "Um…hey Leela?"

"Yes?" Leela asked in the most professional tone she could muster.

"We're leaving DOOP territory, into unclaimed space…"

"I know." Leela answered calmly, "You ready for me to put that communist career chip in your hand?"

Fry swallowed again, his eyes shot from his control panel to her, then back to her, "Um…can it wait?"

"No…not really."

Suddenly Bender stood up, "Well this is awkward, so I'm going to go check Nibbler's litter box." Upon finishing his statement the robot hastily shuffled out of the bridge.

Even Fry knew that Bender wasn't actually going to check on Nibbler- he hated the tiny alien. Fry desperately wished he could go with Bender, because no matter how weird things seemed now Fry knew that they could only get stranger if the robot left. Fry knew he couldn't leave though. So he was stuck, stuck in dead silence with Leela… and his slurm.

"Fry I'm really sorry I acted like I did during the conference."

Fry threw her a confused look then spoke, "Why… maybe you were right, maybe it would be best if we weren't-"

"In close proximity." Leela said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah." And the bridge once again fell into silence, the only noise being the occasional crack as Fry opened a new can of slurm.

_I should be mad at her. Why am I not angry? I should be. I have every right to be._ In a futile attempt to fill the silence Fry's brain began questioning him, chanting, wanting answers he didn't have. He couldn't take the silence much longer, if his brain didn't drive him insane this deafening silence would, "Why are you apologizing?"

Leela looked up from the controls, letting go of the yolk for a moment, "It just doesn't feel right to be mad at you." She shrugged then turned on the auto pilot, "I feel like I haven't been exactly fair to you recently."

"The universe hasn't exactly been fair to me these past few days."

Leela rolled her eyes, "We're not going to start up with this again are we?" She stood up and stepped across the bridge, as she walked towards him the tension grew exponentially with every step she took. Fry's brain went into a panic then abandoned him, left him alone with Leela,_ Uh Oh._ Leela finally reached him and sat on the dashboard next to him, "Fry…I miss the good old days."

"You have no Idea." Fry replied, his thoughts turning to the way things used to be, before he stole the professor's time button. Fry zoned out as thousands of wonderful memories of the world he once knew flashed before his eyes- then vanished.

"Fry? Come back to me." Leela snapped he fingers several times until Fry blinked and nodded, "You've been acting strange recently…"

"Ya don't say Leela. You haven't exactly been yourself either…with all of the mood swings." Fry said through gritted teeth, genuine frustration building.

"Don't worry, we're in the clear."

Fry let out a small sigh of relief; at least he wouldn't have to deal with yet another problem, "Still, you haven't been yourself, you're thinking about something."

Leela put her hands up defensively, "Fry, I don't know what happened to you, you just woke up yesterday and started acting…well…strange."

"So? Your point is?" Fry tapped his foot on the ground impatiently, frustration continuing to pool- forcing itself up against the floodgates his mind put up.

"Fry I like you, but I can't love you…"

Suddenly it was all gone, he didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. At least Leela had bitten the bullet and addressed the elephant in the room- after all there was no way in Hell Fry was going to bring up his feelings for her. Fry's brain suddenly came out of hiding exclaiming, _she didn't say that she didn't love me!_ Fry swallowed, then attempted to clear his throat, "Um…so that means…"

Leela didn't respond for a moment or two, she was obviously deciding what to say, hand selecting the words that would convey her point at a level where Fry would understand it, "Fry, we have always had a special kind of friendship… but recently… there's been some… complicating factors."

"Sex" Fry calmly interjected, seeing Leela struggle to put it tactfully he took it upon himself to just blurt it out.

"Yes…sex." Leela continued, "We haven't been the same…"

"No… we haven't." Fry felt his frustration come back with vengeance, slamming into his mental floodgates.

"I take back what I said earlier Fry. Sleeping with you wasn't a mistake… Zapp was a mistake… but you... you were far from a mistake."

Fry felt a great weight lifted from his chest, but his frustration remained, while it was a relief to hear Leela admit these things to him her earlier statement remained etched into his mind, _I can't love you. Why couldn't she?_

"Why?" Fry blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Because that's just how I needed you Fry. And that's what you do best; you're always there for your friends."

"That can't be the only reason why."

"Fry, I already told you… I can't have feelings for you; I'd never be able to make rational decisions if we were… together"

"But you did! Countless times too."

Leela waved her hand dismissively, "Were did this come from Fry- this talk of a different reality?"

"From the real reality!" Fry exclaimed, throwing his hands up- the floodgates were beginning to give.

"No, your heartbroken subconscious cooked it up in some elaborate dream. That stuff never happened."

"Yes it did! Why don't I remember the same things as you- did my heartbroken subconscious just block out and replace thirteen years?"

Leela didn't answer him- she didn't have to. Her look said it all, it screamed it- _yes_. Fry shuddered, the floodgates were getting ready to give, rivets popping out of place and shooting off in different directions. Reality was collapsing around him, he couldn't tell if he was right or Leela was; it was killing him. Leela must have seen it because she took one of his hands, "Fry, you've never had anything go your way- have you?"

"No, the universe hates me." He managed through gritted teeth.

Leela squeezed his hand and pulled him to his feet, then kissed him. The floodgates finally gave, the last rivets holding them in place gave and emotions ran through Fry like the blood in his veins. He pulled her in closer and kissed back, they kicked off their shoes (No longer drunk Leela did so with ease) and stumbled backwards, seeking the couch; they flopped into it without a moment of hesitation. Fry felt his eyes water a bit, _For once just let me have my cake and eat it too. Please Universe…I'm begging._ Fry's hands freed themselves from the control of decency and did as they pleased. Leela moaned, beckoning Fry to continue. His hands found their way under her tank top, he only grew more ecstatic upon contact with her soft skin. She bit down on his lower lip, pushing him over the edge. He peeled off her top in a shockingly swift motion, quickly working his hands down to her waist. She pulled his jacket off and tossed it haphazardly across the room, his shirt quickly followed suit. Fry fought with Leela's pants before he finally managed to ease them off, Leela let out another moan. Fry pulled her in close to him and whispered on last thing, "I lo-" Leela cut him off, _that's a little rude._ Fry didn't listen to his brain though, right now he was happy- he only wished things could stay that way.

Fry rolled over, allowing himself to be swallowed between Leela and the back of the couch. _That was good cake._ His brain said to him, _for once the universe lets me be happy. _He wrapped his arms around her then let himself drift off to sleep. A few minutes later he was thrust back to the land of the waking when the door to the bridge slide open and clanging metal footsteps resonated throughout the room, "Hello? …Meatbags?"

Fry's brain raced, trying to think of something to do. He looked at himself- he was still unclothed, so was Leela- who rolled over to face him. His gaze darted to her chest, then back to her face. She moved closer to him and whispered into his ear, "Don't make a sound."

Bender marched around the bridge in search of his fleshy friends for a few minutes, each second felt like an eternity for Fry- who let his gaze wonder all over Leela. Fortunately Bender didn't put all too much effort into his search, "If you guys left me- The Great Bender –behind, I'm going to kill you."

The robot's footsteps faded away as he left the bridge to continue his search elsewhere. The instant Fry was sure that the automaton had left the bridge he pulled Leela in and kissed her, "I love you." He blurted out as quickly as he could, so that this time she couldn't cut him off. She glared at him, kissed him again, and then sat up, "We should get dressed, Bender will be back soon."

Fry grumbled then joined her in searching the bridge for his scattered clothes, throwing a few glances back at his captain as she looked for her undergarments. Fry found his underwear and, with a sigh, pulled them back on. His shirt and jacket were a few feet from the couch and he threw them on before continuing his quest to find his pants. He discovered them under the couch and pulled them on; However, Leela had to buckle his belt for him.

"Does this mean that we're…ya know…?"

"No Fry, that can't happen."

"Well at least say it…" Meaning the three word phrase he'd only come to terms with recently, _I love you._

"I can't Fry."

"Why not, I know you do."

"I don't want to tell you we can't be together then say it. That wouldn't be fair to you."

"I don't care. It wouldn't be fair if you didn't say it." Fry crossed his arms as he resumed his post in the navigator's seat, "Just say it."

Leela's lips quivered for a moment then began to move, "I love you Fry. But that doesn't change anything."

Fry smiled, and reclined in his chair, "I know."


	7. Nothing is real but pain now

**A/N: I've changed the story's title back to One which was my original choice. Here's another chapter, thanks for reading, Happy Valentine's Day everyone.**

"Ouch!" Fry exclaimed as Leela stuck his new communist career chip into his palm. She stuffed his old one into a plastic bag that she put in her pocket.

"Okay, we are go to enter COOP territory." Leela said aloud, sitting down in the captain's seat. Fry watched as she switched off the auto pilot and took the yolk in her hands. She pushed it forward and the ship accelerated, Fry was plastered to his seat as the ship passed five hundred kilometers per hour. Fry fought against the absurd number of forces on his body just to turn his head and shoot Leela a worried glance.

"Don't worry; I'll slow down once we near COOP controlled space."

After what seemed like an eternity she finally pulled back on the yolk and the ship decelerated, Fry relaxed and slouched in his seat. Just then Bender strutted into the bridge, "Well it's nice that you two decided to show up.", he said, gesturing to Fry and Leela.

"You're the one that disappeared." Leela said in the most innocent sounding voice she could manage.

Bender gasped, "Fry you saw right? It was you guys that disappeared." Bender asked, hoping his friend would back him up.

"No, I specifically remember you saying something along the lines of 'this is awkward' just before you left." Fry grinned, _Things are finally back to normal._

"Nu-uh." Bender crossed his arms, mumbled to himself, then fell into his chair and lit a cigar, "Whatever."

Fry looked through the windscreen; he could make out several warships, most boasted huge cannons and above all a massive hammer and sickle painted onto their side, distinguishing them as communist ships. Leela opened the communications line and soldier in a red dress uniform came into view. He was tall, had black hair and he looked to be in his early thirties, "State your business."

Leela looked to Fry and whispered, "What does he want?" She asked, "I don't understand communist."

"He wants to know why we're here."

"Oh", Leela returned her attention to the screen, "We are here to pick up several packages from…" Leela took a piece of paper out of her pocket and looked for which planet they needed to go to. "Stalingrad nine"

"Ah…let me scan to make sure that a communist is present on your vessel."

Several moments elapsed; Fry grew worried that the professor's fake career chip wasn't working. His fears subsided when the man spoke again, "All clear- a healthy communist is present on your ship." His image flickered, and then disappeared. Leela leaned back in her seat and exhaled.

"Worst case scenario we could have said that I was Cuban." Bender spoke, before taking a drag from his cigar, "How far is Mexico from Cuba anyway?"

"A couple of feet." Fry replied, happy that they were no longer in immediate danger.

Leela looked at Fry then kneaded her forehead before correcting him, "Over a thousand Kilometers."

"How far are we from Stalingrad nine?" Fry asked, taking a sip of a slurm he just opened.

"It'll be about ten minutes." She responded, maneuvering the ship onto an on-ramp of a starway, "If the starway isn't jammed up."

Leela skillfully flew the Planet Express ship onto the starway and weaved in and out of traffic. He erratic flying worried Fry and he turned so that he was facing her," Leela we don't want to bring unneeded attention to ourselves."

"I do." Bender interrupted, taking another drag from his cigar.

"Fry's right." Leela said, ignoring Benders statement. She slowed the ship to the speed limit and maneuvered it to the far right side of the starway where their exit would be. Fry began humming to himself to ease his nerves, but to no avail. He steadily hummed louder and louder until Leela interrupted him, "How about I put the radio on?"

"Sure, which station?"

Leela switched the radio on; old timey Soviet era music began playing over the P.A system. Leela switched to a different station- only to find the same thing playing on every station. "Well it looks like this is what we're listening to." She stopped fiddling with the radio and focused on flying while the ominous tune continued playing. After what seemed like an eternity the exit for Stalingrad nine finally came into view. Leela turned the ship onto the exit ramp and out into space, it took another minute or two for her to find a city to land the ship near, and it wasn't long before the ship touched down.

Fry unbuckled himself from his seat and rushed to the nearest window; outside snow blanketed the ground and even more yet poured from the sky. Leela consulted the piece of paper in her pocket again, "We need to go to this address.", she said, holding up the sheet of paper so that Fry and Bender could read it. Fry nodded and then followed Leela to the ship's cargo bay. Fry watched her take a laser pistol from the armory but stopped her, "Leela, communists don't like regular people having guns."

Leela stopped, and then returned the pistol to its place in the armory, she turned to face Fry, "Thanks for the warning."

Leela dug around in the emergency closet for coats for her and Fry, she was easily ably to spot her winter coat, but it took a little longer to find a coat for Fry. She found a bulky military grade coat with Farnworth printed on the right breast pocket, so she assumed it was at one point the professor's coat, "Here Fry."

She handed him the coat, he quickly put it on and zipped it up.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Bender asked, tapping his foot and lighting up another cigar.

"Yes." Leela and Fry replied, nearly in unison.

At that Leela pressed the down button on the elevator control and the ship's elevator lowered them into the white, snowy world below. Once the elevator hit the ground they all stepped off and Leela pressed the up button, while the elevator retracted the trio made their way into a twentieth century looking city, upon entering its city limits they found it was in fact a modern city- its buildings just hadn't been updated in centuries. Fry doubted that a single building in the entire city would pass an inspection back in New New York, but it made him feel welcome- it felt like home. Most people that they encountered on the street were impoverished looking; they stumbled about and occasionally asked the trio for food. The group continued for well over an hour until Leela stopped them at the bottom of a staircase leading up to a factory, "Here it is."

Fry followed Leela and Bender into the massive factory, despite its run down outside appearance the lobby was actually well furnished and in good condition. A middle-aged male Neptunian sat behind a semicircle desk, when the trio entered the lobby he looked up, "Planet Express?"

"Yes." Fry answered, evidently being the only once to understand communist.

"Good to see that you made it here safely." He pressed a button behind the desk and then spoke again, "Your order will be out shortly, but in the meantime feel free to make yourselves comfortable."

The Planet Express crew seated themselves on a couch that faced out a large window; several chairs were also positioned nearby. Fry sat in between Leela and Bender- not that Leela and Bender didn't want to sit next to each other.

"Fry, this whole delivery has creepy written all over it." Leela whispered in his ear.

"I know. It's nearly halfway over though." Fry whispered back, reassuring her.

"I like to whisper too." Bender whispered in Fry's other ear.

Leela couldn't help but let out a laugh at the robot's ridiculous antics; she sat for a moment, deep in thought, exhaled then spoke, "Remember when we first went to the moon?"

_I remember the last time we went to the moon._ Fry sighed, "Yeah.", his reply was seconded by Bender shortly afterwards.

"I remember how excited you were for it. You were like a little puppy." She said, and then chuckled; "Now we're here." Leela gestured out the window at the barren, snow covered city streets that loomed on the other side of the window.

"We have come a long way." Bender said, taking a drag of his cigar and blowing a puff of smoke out of his mouth.

For the longest time none of them spoke, Fry just sat there with his best friend and the woman of his dreams, basking in the happiness of the moment- and Bender's cigar smoke. However, his moment was cut short when the Neptunian from behind the desk approached them with a clipboard, "I just need you to sign here mister Fry." He said, handing the board to Fry. Fry took the clipboard and signed his name on the line at the bottom of the page, then handed the clipboard back to the Neptunian.

"Right this way." The alien said, gesturing to a door at the back of the lobby.

Fry, Leela and Bender stood up and followed him. He opened the door and held it for the trio, behind it was a hover dolly loaded with ten boxes.

"Go ahead and check them for observability." The Neptunian stated, continuing to hold the door open.

"Bender, make sure that they are the real deal so we can get out of here."

Bender approached the boxes and lifted one, shook it gingerly, then locked eyes with Fry, "I can hear the contents moving."

Fry and Leela turned to the Neptunian, who jumped back into the lobby, out of sight for a brief instant. Leela chased after him, followed by Fry. As Fry entered the lobby be saw several armed guards dressed in red combat armor (DOOP armor, but red).

"Fuck! We've been sold out!"


	8. Hold my breath as I wish for death

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Read and Review.**

Leela spun around on her heels and shoved Fry back into the room with the hover dolly. Fry stumbled backwards and fell flat on his back. Leela slammed the door behind her as the soldiers opened fire. Laser rounds peppered the door, slicing through the thin wood.

"It won't be long before that door gives." Leela said, franticly looking around the room in attempt to formulate an escape plan.

"What the Hell is going on?" Bender had stayed behind to open the boxes, checking for anything valuable and had missed the soldiers.

"We were sold out." Leela reiterated, "Now help me think of a way out."

Fry climbed to his feet and looked around; the room was merely a large supply closet. It had no doors- save the one that they entered through- and no windows. Brooms, snow shovels, and various hand tools were scattered about the room. Of course there was the dolly, but that still didn't leave them with much to work with. Leela quickly began reclosing the boxes and then set them back on the dolly, along with several hand tools, "Bender, when the door gives run this at them as fast as you can. We'll be right behind you."

"Do I have to?" Bender crossed his arms and glared at the Cyclopes. A laser round tore through the door and bounced off of his chest, quickly getting him to change his mind, "Okay."

The robot ran behind the dolly and grabbed the steering handle. Leela took two brooms off the ground and handed one to Fry; she kept the other broom for herself. Fry's nerves went insane, he began shaking. He hadn't been in an actual combat situation since he and Bender joined the army- and that should have proved to anyone that he was a yellow bellied coward. He could barely keep a grip on the broom; Leela noticed how scared he was and turned to face him. She leaned her broom against the wall then put her hands on his shoulders, "Fry, I need you to hold it together."

Fry nodded, it obviously didn't convince Leela. After years of being one of his best friends she learned how to tell what he was thinking, but he didn't mind- sometimes it helped to have someone else know what you were thinking. She seized the front of his coat, pulled him close to her and kissed him, "Do it for me."

_Well that's motivation enough. Do it for Leela, seems like that's who I'm always doing things for._ Fry nodded then tightened his grip on the broom, _Just need to get…angry._ Fry though of all the things that had happened to him recently and found more than enough to get him riled up. _Okay just follow Leela and Bender._

The door toppled over with a crash and two soldiers burst into the closet. Bender pushed the hover dolly forward with all of his might, barreling into the two men. He knocked both onto the ground and kept going, forcing his way into the lobby. Leela chased after, scooping up one of the unconscious soldier's rifles as she ran. Fry followed suit (picking up the other soldier's rifle as he left), as he entered the lobby he found Leela mid-flying side kick and Bender mid-burglary. Leela's kick landed square on the Neptunian's face, knocking him over, she did a flip then gracefully landed on her feet. Fry glanced around the room, Bender and Leela had taken care of all the soldiers for him. Bender took one of the men's wallets and opened it, "Damn you Karl Marx!", he shouted at the sight of the empty wallet. Fry shifted his attention to outside- where a column of hover tanks was quickly approaching the factory. Fry moved his mouth but no words came out, so he franticly pointed out the window. Leela caught sight of him first, "What is it?"

"T-t-t…tanks!"

Leela shot a worried glance out the window at the tanks, "We need to go."  
"Cheese it or we're boned!" Bender shouted, as he dropped the wallet and stormed out of the building. Leela quickly chased after, it took Fry a moment to realize he'd been left behind before he forced his way out of the building.

The cold winter air hit Fry like a brick wall, it stung his exposed skin, he didn't stop running though; he simply pulled his coat's hood up as he ran out of the building. He looked to his right and saw Leela and Bender about fifty meters ahead of him. There was a defining blast then an explosion and a bright flash from behind him as the lead tank fired on the factory entrance, _Oh shit they're shooting!_ Fry increased his pace and closed the gap between himself and Leela. Suddenly Bender turned down an alley and disappeared, followed by Leela, who turned around to make sure Fry was still in tow. She breathed a sigh of relief upon the sight of him franticly running through the snowy streets, he'd dropped his broom- not that he'd need it anymore- and had a death grip on a rifle. Fry barreled around the corner and met Leela's embrace, which Bender cut short, "I'd hate to interrupt but I believe that we were running for our lives."

Fry let go of Leela and stepped back awkwardly, allowing Leela to do her usual in-command thing. "Hopefully they haven't seized our ship. Assuming they haven't I suggest that we make a beeline for it."

"Simple, yet elegant." Bender took a cigar from his chest compartment and lit it. He took a long, exaggerated drag then blew out a puff of thick black smoke, "How long has this been going on?", Bender asked, gesturing to Leela and Fry.

Fry felt all the color drain from his skin, a knot formed in his stomach and he went silent. He wasn't going to answer, Leela could do that. _She's the thinker. She can figure this one out; for once she can be the one that gets thrown under the bus._ Fry was taken aback by how vengeful his brain was being. Fry didn't consider himself a vengeful person at all and his brains words caught his off guard, "That's not nice."

Bender and Leela looked at Fry in utter confusion; Fry had inadvertently, but successfully changed the subject. Fry realized that he had spoken aloud, "Sorry, I was only supposed to think that."

Bender narrowed his optics and Leela turned her head at an odd angle, "Are you okay Fry?", she asked.

"Fine, just under a lot of-"

Fry was cut off as a building across the street exploded, sending bricks flying through the air. The remnants of the building were engulfed in a massive inferno that spread to nearby buildings.

"Bite my shiny metal ass you commie bastards!" Bender spun around and ran off down the alleyway, leaving Fry and Leela with no other option but to follow. Leela took Fry by the hand and lead him down the alley, pursuing the robot- who was already out of sight. In the pandemonium Fry's brain turned to darker thoughts; _If I die I want her to know how I feel. _

"I love you Leela." Fry managed to say in between breaths.

Leela gave him a soft loving glance that said it all; _Fry, we aren't going to die, but I love you too._ That's at least how Fry interpreted it. Regardless of what he was thinking his feet kept going, Leela continued to hold him by the wrist; she wasn't about to lose Fry- especially since she just started to… feel something. Occasionally Leela would throw a look over her shoulder to see if they were being followed, but other than that she just looked forward, leading Fry through the labyrinth of alleyways. Finally, after what seemed like hours Fry could see the ship, he squinted at it and could make out a single figure near its hull: Bender. Leela let go of Fry's wrist and waved her arms above her head, "Bender! Start the Ship!"

Leela looked back at Fry to make sure he hadn't wondered off in the few seconds she'd let go of him for; he gave her a smile and continued running towards the ship. Fry looked back at the ship; Bender had climbed the staircase and was in the bridge, hopefully firing up the engines. A laser beam zipped over Fry's head and he spun around to see who or what was shooting at them; to his horror a battalion of infantry was hot on their heels.

"Leela!" He shouted, she looked back at him and he pointed to the solders. She spun around and began backpedaling, allowing her to continue running while still being able to defend herself. Leela switched the safety on her rifle off and fired off a few sporadic shots at the communists, none of which hit their intended mark. Leela spun back around and caught up with Fry who passed her while she was shooting. Fry threw her his rifle which was already reloaded, Leela gave him hers and he quickly began cranking its - fortunately these were the same rifles as the ones he had when he joined the army so reloading them was no issue. Leela turned around and began backpedaling again. She fired off a few shots, the snow had picked up since they left the factory and it was becoming more and more difficult for her to make out the figures chasing after them. She unloaded the last rounds in the rifle then looked at Fry who had finished reloading her rifle; they traded weapons again and she unloaded another barrage of laser rounds in the general direction of their pursuers. Then she collided with something metal, "Leela are you okay?", Fry asked in sheer panic.

Leela looked up; she'd backed into the ship. Fry helped her to her feet then followed her up the stairs to the bridge. For once Bender had actually done as she'd asked- without incentive –the engines were blazing and the ship was ready for takeoff. Bender climbed into the turret and Fry strapped himself into the navigator's seat in preparation for a bumpy ride. Leela pulled on the yolk, lifting the ship off the ground. She retracted the landing gear and put the throttle to the firewall; the ship lurched forward in response, quickly gaining speed as it breached the planet's atmosphere. Bender returned from the turret, since the ship was out of immediate danger.

"Well that was a total failure." Leela stated, as she leaned back in the pilot's seat.

"Not completely." Bender opened his chest compartment to reveal a small grey safe, "I stole their strong box…and some other stuff I'm not going to mention because I'm keeping it for myself."

"That's fine, we'll cut the box open once we get home."

The Planet Express crew was snapped out of their slightly relaxed state by a torpedo that sped in front of the ship before drifting harmlessly off into space, "Here comes the cavalry, and by cavalry I mean fleet of giant warships.", Bender said, pointing out the windscreen.

"We're boned." Leela tightened her grip on the yolk and leaned forward; Bender scrambled back to the turret and opened fire- even though he knew the tiny frigate's guns could never penetrate a warship's hull. Leela winced and grabbed her side, before she accelerated towards the Communist fleet.

"Uh…Leela…aren't we supposed to be running away from them?" Fry asked from the navigator seat, his eyes glued on the epic space battle that was unfolding.

Leela didn't answer him; instead she just narrowed her eye and went faster. The look on her face prompted Fry not to ask again. He just sat and 'enjoyed' the ride. The communist flagship fired a gauntlet of missiles, lasers and torpedoes at the tiny electric mucus colored frigate. Leela weaved in between the missiles, and then barrel rolled over a laser that melted the ship's paint on one side. Finally Leela's 'luck' ran out and a torpedo impacted the ship's hull. Fry closed his eyes and waited for death. Death sounded a lot like life…he opened his eyes; the torpedo was a dud, it harmlessly lodged itself in the Planet Express Ship's left tailfin. _Wow._ Fry's brain couldn't come up with a word that summed up how lucky they were. The impact of the torpedo threw the ship slightly off course and messed with the ship's steering, but Leela aptly recovered and continued her beeline for the communist armada. The ship finally reached the fleet and Leela slowed down a little, carefully planning her next move- after all the warships could not fire on them without risking hitting each other. Leela turned the ship to face the boarder of COOP controlled space and prepared to gun it when she saw a massive blip appear on the radar where she was aimed, "It's the Nimbus.", Fry managed to say, pointing at the DOOP warship. Leela pushed the yolk forward and the ship jumped in response, quickly climbing to speeds faster than she'd ever gone before. Fry had spun his seat around to look at her; her eyelid kept drooping like she was falling asleep, except Fry knew that couldn't be the case. He looked her over, quickly spotting the cause- a growing dark spot on her coat. He could see where the laser had burned away the coat and her tank top; he could see the wound too, no more than a centimeter or two in diameter, but deep enough to be cause for alarm, "Leela, you're bleeding."

"I know." Leela replied grimly, as the ship exited the safety of the communist fleet. The ships had already begun to turn around and some had already opened fire on the frigate. Leela jerked the yolk back and forth, dodging a maelstrom of missile and laser fire.

A stray laser round bounced off of the Nimbus' hull. Zapp stood up and addressed Kiff who stood off to his right, "Kiff I believe that that was a declaration of war."

"Um…sir…war with the communists would be catastrophic for both DOOP and COOP. That's why we have been at peace since 2377."

"Is that cowardice I sense Kiff."

"No Sir, I just don't want to see the end of civilization."

"Open Fire!" Zapp shouted, pointing at the communist fleet.

A soldier looked up from his computer terminal and shouted, "Sir they have us outnumbered seventeen to one."

"Then it's a fairly even fight."

Bender fired off a barrage of cannon fire as the Planet Express ship pulled away from the communists and neared the safety of the Nimbus. The Nimbus' guns suddenly came alive, shooting missiles and lasers at the communist armada- and the tiny frigate that stood in their way. Leela jerked back on the yolk, sending the ship into a vertical climb, safely clearing most of the danger, but a stray laser round clipped the ship's engines; they sputtered in response, desperately trying to keep going.

"We can't dock on the Nimbus anymore." Leela managed in between wheezing breaths, "The ship will be destroyed in a matter of minutes."

Fry winced at the thought of being thousands of kilometers from the nearest hospital, especially with Leela in dire need of medical attention and the ships engines out of commission. It was only a moment before the communists switched targets and opened fire on the Nimbus- which sped off as soon as Zapp realized he wasn't going to win. By then the Planet Express Ship managed to exit COOP controlled space and enter the vast unclaimed space that separated communism from capitalism. Leela eased off of the yolk and set a course for Earth before she switched on the auto pilot. She toppled to the floor just moments after she finished switching on the auto pilot. Fry unbuckled himself and rushed to her aid without a moment's hesitation, "Bender! Get in here!"

The automaton promptly climbed down from the turret and joined Fry on the bridge, "I was on a roll I, mean damn am I gre-" Bender stopped himself short when he saw Fry kneeling on the floor by Leela, "Oh shit, my second favorite meatbag!"

Bender rushed to the nearest emergency kit and located gauze and dressing. Fry peeled off Leela's coat and pulled her top up enough for Bender to properly treat and wrap the wound. "You're going to be okay Leela." Fry said, more to reassure himself than to reassure Leela, "Bender the auto pilot isn't going fast enough."

"You got it meatbag." Bender situated himself behind the yolk then turned the auto pilot off. Fry buckled Leela- who was barely conscious -into the navigator's seat opposite his. He quickly strapped himself into his navigator seat and held on for dear life as Bender sped up. Bender continued to pour on the speed as they entered DOOP territory, pushing the ship past its recommended speed limit, normally Fry would have protested going so fast, but this was no normal situation. Leela's life was in danger. She was the one thing he'd always held dearer than life itself, and she was hanging on by a thread. She was blinking in and out of consciousness; Fry began speaking to her in a desperate attempt to keep her awake, "Leela, remember when we first met?"

She struggled to raise her head enough to make eye contact, but finally managed after a few moments of tedious labor, "Yeah."

"That was probably the best day of my life."

Leela sat for a moment, her barely functioning brain struggling to put together a comprehendible sentence, she wheezed a few times then coughed up a handful of blood, "Why's that?"

"Because it was the day I met you."

"And me." Bender added; Fry, lost in the moment, had nearly forgotten about the robot.

"And you Bender." Fry reiterated himself so he didn't hurt the robot's artificial feelings.

Leela managed a weak smile, she wheezed a few times, and then winced and grabbed her side. She coughed up another handful of blood, "That was the best day of my life too."

"We're entering the solar system." Bender announced, maneuvering the ship onto square root sixty six.

"Why… why… was that…was that… only probably the best day of your life?"

Fry swallowed hard, Leela's state was really beginning to worry him, and he felt like she was running out of time. He quickly turned to Bender, "Can we go any faster?"

"No, we'll be lucky if the cops don't try to pull us over."

"Don't pull over if they do." Fry turned back to Leela, she was pale which suggested she'd lost quite a bit of blood, "Because if the day I asked you to marry me wasn't the worst, it was the best."

Leela didn't even bother disputing his statement; she smiled, and then reclined back in the chair, "Fry…I'm tired."

"You can sleep as soon as we get to the hospital."

"Entering Earth's atmosphere." Bender updated them.

"Bender, take us to the Taco Bellevue Hospital."

Bender nodded, as he slowed the ship down and turned the yolk, "Got it Chief."

Bender brought the ship to a hover and brought it down near the emergency wing entrance to the hospital.

"Are…are we there?" Leela asked, gazing up at the ceiling.

Fry unbuckled himself and flew across the bridge to Leela, "Yes", he answered while unbuckling her from the seat. Her eye was blinking rapidly- obviously fighting to remain conscious. Fry and Bender helped her to her feet and walked her down the ship's stairs, stopping for nothing. They got her into the ER wing in what seemed like seconds and a team of doctors took her from them, leading her into an emergency room. Fry and Bender were left alone in the waiting room. Fry looked down at his hands; they were covered in her blood, but somehow he took a tiny amount of relief in that- it was almost like she was still with him, "I sure hope she's alright."


	9. Back in the womb it's much too real

**A/N: Here's another chapter, hope you guys enjoy it. If you were hoping for more action, sorry but you'll have to wait. Read, review and repeat.**

Fry lay across three chairs, using them as a makeshift bed- even though he couldn't sleep he drew comfort from lying down. It made him think of Leela. _I love her, and the universe waits until she starts loving me again before it kills her! No…I can't think like that. Leela is going to live… she's going to make it._ Fry's eyes filled with tears and he began sobbing, Bender looked up from his seat across the waiting room, "You okay buddy?"

Fry nodded, even though he was feeling far from okay, _why does the universe hate me so much?_ Just when Fry was finally coming to terms- finally settling in this happens. _Why is the universe so Hell bent on ruining my life?_ _Just leave me the fuck alone! If I could just take Leela and Bender and leave I would! Okay? If you hate me so much just let me take what I love and leave!_ Fry had never thought of that before- leave the universe… well maybe once before, but that was it. Right now he just wanted Leela to live. He didn't care if he had to give up one of his own organs; he just wanted her to live. A doctor emerged from the operating room and approached him, "Sir, I have some news about your cyclopes friend."

Fry sat up, "What?"

"Well the bullet penetrated deeper than we initially though, it destroyed two ribs and ruptured her stomach."

Fry swallowed, "Will she… live?"

"Yes…" The doctors gaze fell to his own feet, "…if you can pay for the surgery."

Fry swallowed again, "How much is it?"

"Two hundred thousand dollars… and we need the money before we can operate" The doctor sobbed, "And if we don't operate within two days we'll lose her."

Fry didn't have an answer, he was broken. He let himself go, tears poured out of his eyes, through the tears he looked across the room at Bender who had his visor down to mask his own tears. Fry got up and shuffled over to Bender, hugging him.

"If I had the money I'd pay for her surgery myself." The doctor managed to say in between his own sobs, "I'm sorry."

Fry and Bender stumbled out into the hospital parking lot and into the ship. Fry flew it back to the Planet Express building, receiving worried looks from Amy and Zoidberg, who had stayed after hours to welcome their friends home.

"Where's Leela?" Amy asked, after Fry and Bender trudged into the conference room.

"Dead." Fry blurted out before he burst into tears, "She's dead."

"Well technically she's alive, but she's still as good as dead- and the worst part is that I didn't even do it." Bender too broke out in uncontrolled sobs, "She was the only other meatbag I kinda liked."

Amy was taken aback by Bender's sudden burst of emotion, and if Bender was seriously crying his optics out something was defiantly wrong. Amy sat Fry down at the table, taking the seat next to him. She patted him on the shoulder, "What happened? …If it's not too hard to talk about."

Fry sniffled, looked at Amy, then burst into tears again. Once he finally calmed down he began to speak, "She was shot when the delivery went wrong. It should have been me…it should have been me."

"Slpeesh Fry, you can't blame yourself for everything. …Bender said that she's not actually dead, what did he mean?"

"Amy, you're rich! You can pay for her surgery!" Fry said, with sudden excitement and glee, which faded with Amy's response.

"Actually I kinda blew my allowance already." Amy said, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

Fry buried his face in his hands, "Then she's dead."

Amy flew Fry and Bender back to their apartment and made Scruffy stay with them to make sure Fry didn't do anything irrational- like kill himself. Fry and Bender situated themselves at the kitchen table, seated across from each other. Bender took two cigars from his chest compartment; he handed one to Fry and kept the other for himself. He lit Fry's and then his own. Fry took a drag from his cigar and blew out a puff of smoke. Silence fell over the room, only being broken by Scruffy turning the pages of his magazine or one of the roommates taking a drag from their cigars. Finally Fry spoke, "I can't just sit here and let Leela die."

"Not much else we can do meatbag." Bender said, in an attempt to act like he didn't care, when in reality seeing his friend like this tore him apart, "Not without money at least."

"I once needed money." Scruffy stated aloud, not to anyone in particular.

"Who are you?" Fry asked, ignoring the man's previous statement.

"I'm Scruffy, the janitor."

"How did you get the money you needed?", Bender asker, rubbing his hands together gleefully, his thought instantly turning to crime.

"I got a job, but I recon you need money faster than that."

Fry nodded, it was if the janitor had read his mind, "What are you suggesting?"

"When the police axe, Scruffy didn't say anything… got it? But I'm suggesting you rob a bank- that generates quite a bit of income." He licked his index finger, and then turned the page of a magazine he was reading.

Fry and Bender turned and looked at each other, they stared in silence for a moment before Fry spoke, "What do you say bender?"

"Well If I wasn't Bender and I wasn't great I'd say no, but I am Bender who by the way is great. So my answer will have to be yes. …How could I ever turn down the opportunity to steal something?"

Fry leaned back in his chair and took a long, over exaggerated drag from his cigar; he grinned, and then exhaled a cloud of thick black smoke. Across the table Bender did nearly the same thing in unison with his fleshy friend. Fry spoke in a calm, collected tone- one Bender hadn't heard since before Leela had been shot, "Let's get started Bender."


	10. In pumps life that I must feel

**A/N: How about the U.S.A vs Russia game yesterday... wow. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

Fry cracked open a slurm and chugged it down; he crushed the can and tossed it to the sidewalk as he crossed the street and entered the Big Apple Bank. He pulled one of the glass doors open and strode into the bank, taking in his surroundings. He took a few deep breaths then continued towards the line to see the teller. _Okay, just get a good look at the bank. _Fry noticed several wooden- or they at least looked wooden –benches scattered about the bank with various potted plants on either side of them. He also took note that there were security cameras in all corners of the bank, _No way to avoid getting seen._ Fry stopped once he reached to back of the line; he took a scrap of paper out of his pocket and read what was inscribed on it:

Go in the bank

Look for cameras

Get in line

Do something suspicious

Take note of who looks at you and where they are

_Something suspicious? What's something that's suspicious?_ The line moved forward slightly and Fry tried to think of something that would raise red flags for the security staff. _Oh! I can stick my hand in my jacket like I'm hiding a gun!_ Fry positioned his hand in his jacket like so, and looked around the room for undercover guards. As the line moved forward he noticed a few men in suits looking at him suspiciously, they seemed to grow more and more timid as he neared the teller. Finally he reached the front of the line and stepped forward, he slowly removed his hand from his coat, as if he was drawing a gun; in response the men began speed walking towards him. He finished taking his hand out, revealing that it was empty; the men stopped in their tracks and returned to their posts. He approached the teller, "I'd like to withdraw three hundred forty bucks."

"Okay sir, just a moment." The teller reached behind the desk and pushed a few buttons, in no time she held the money that Fry requested. She counted it, and then handed it to him, along with a receipt.

"Thanks lady."

Fry took his money and exited the bank, counting it as he went. _That went extremely well. We're one step closer to saving Leela._ Fry stepped out into the busy New New York streets where Bender was waiting for him in a hover car.

"Where'd you get that?" Fry asked as he came closer to the vehicle.

"Don't axe."

Fry didn't question the robot any further, he simply opened the passenger door and climbed in. Fry relayed to Bender where the bank's guards were positioned and then switched on the radio, "Bender, which station plays songs from my era?" The robot kept one hand on the steering wheel and put the other to his chin and scratched it, "The best of the stupid ages...ninety nine point nine repeating."

Fry didn't really like that his time was called the stupid ages, but what could he do. Fry tuned the radio to the station Bender named then leaned back in the passenger seat. Sure enough Bender was right, some Danzig song that Fry only half remembered blared over the car's stereo system. Fry put his window down and let his right arm flop out onto the door. He tapped his fingers on the outside of the door along with the beat of the song. Bender soon surrendered himself to the music as well, tapping his free foot on the car floor, "You guys may have been total idiots, but you made some damn fine music."

Bender brought the car to a stop outside the entrance of the hospital and lowered the car to ground level, "I'll be back in an hour."

Fry nodded and watched the car speed off in the direction of the nearest strip club, _Just like Bender; drown your troubles in booze and floozy bots. _Fry turned away from the street and entered the hospital. He approached an oval desk with some sort of beetle-like creature behind it.

"What room is Turanga Leela staying in?"

With its top two arms the insect lifted up a clipboard, "Turanga Leela… fifty seven, it's on the third floor, first hallway to your right once you leave the elevator."

"Thank you." Fry walked across the lobby and pushed the up button, calling the elevator. It arrived a few seconds later and he stepped in, _third floor._ Fry looked at all of the numbered buttons, they all called to him, they all begged for him to push them. Fry pressed the three on the keypad, once the elevator began moving he pressed every other numbered button. The elevator arrived at the third floor and he jumped out, watching the doors close before he turned around. _First hallway on my right, _Fry saw there were three other hallways and was glad that the secretary had told him which one to go down. He turned down the first hallway on his right and began down it, _boy is this a long hallway_. Fry read the door numbers aloud to himself as he passed them, "Fifty five, fifty six, fifty seven."

He stopped outside her door, _Try not to get too emotional Philip._ Fry took a deep breath then pushed her door open and entered her room. It was about as well furnished as her apartment- and that was being generous – the only furniture being the bed in which she slept and a blue chair next to it. However, unlike her apartment a huge window occupied the wall behind the chair that was behind her bed. Fry sat down in the chair and scooted it closer to the bed, he took her right hand in his and held it, letting himself relax to the steady beeps of machines hooked up to her. Fry kissed her hand then looked at her, "Leela, I'm going to get you out of here."

The blanket that covered her torso and legs stirred, Fry lifted it up to see what was moving and found Nibbler curled up against her side. Fry poked the alien and he opened his eyes, when he saw Fry he climbed out from underneath the blankets.

"You get around." Fry gestured to the Nibblonian and then to the bed.

"So do you Fry."

"So?"

"It's not of importance right now Fry. As you know, the DOOP and the COOP are now at war. It is only a matter of time before the Omicronians join the conflict."

"Have those other two armies showed up yet?"

"No, so time remains on our side."

"Once I help Leela I'll be able help you Nibbler."

"There may not be enough time for that."

"Well there better be, because I'm getting the money for her surgery whether it dooms the universe or not."

"But Fry-"

"All my life I've been told what to do, this time- this one time I'm going to make my own decision."

"Fry, it's not the right one, the fate of the universe rests in your very hands and you're just going to put it off until later… unless she truly is… the other."

"Who are you to say that saving Leela isn't the right decision?"

"The steward of the universe."

"Oh… well… it doesn't matter, coz I'm saving her."

Fry stood up, kissed Leela's hand, then stormed out of the hospital. A few minutes later Bender pulled up in his car and picked Fry up. Bender gestured to the back seat of the car; Fry looked behind him and was a little stunned to see Robero. Roberto sat next to three assault rifles. "Roberto's the best in the business." Roberto said, referring to himself in the third person without even noticing. Fry gave him a nervous nod, and looked back a Bender, "You ready?"

"My circuits were wired ready." Bender stuck a cigar in his mouth and handed one to Fry, "Not until the fat lady sings."

Fry took the cigar and stuck it in his jacket's inside pocket. Roberto tapped him on the shoulder and handed him an assault rifle, Roberto also handed Bender a rifle before taking the wheel, "I'll wait for you in the alley behind the bank."

Fry and Bender exited the car and crossed the street to the bank, tension building inside of Fry's head, _this isn't going to go well._ Bender kicked open the front doors to the bank, fired off a salvo of machinegun fire and stepped inside.


	11. But can't look forward to reveal

**A/N: Here's the another chapter for you.**

Bender blasted the bank's guards, and then shot the security camera's to pieces. _Holy shit, Bender just killed those guys!_ Fry followed Bender into the bank, pointing his rifle at a few heroic looking citizens. Bender had to shout to be heard over the screams of panic and terror, "Everyone get down, or you'll end up like Swiss cheese!"

The crowd almost instinctually dropped to the ground, Bender took it upon himself to hold up the clerk. Fry quickly shifted his attention to the doors, _they're glass, we're goners when the police get here if I don't do something! _Fry stood for a moment, thinking up a course of action, "You two", he said, pointing his rifle at two citizens, "Move these benches in front of the doors."

The two New New Yorkers slowly stood up and slid the first bench in front of the door, then the next, and so forth until all of the benches in the bank were blocking the door. "Thanks", he muttered under his breath. Fry looked around the room, at all of the terrified people. He didn't feel bad that he was taking their money; Leela needed it more than they did after all. Fry looked at Bender, who was tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the clerk to fill bags with money. Fry heard sirens, _Shit, they're here._ He looked back to the barricaded doors, _Those won't hold forever,_ then back to Bender.

"They're here." Fry said, worry obvious in his voice.

"I know." The robot shot back timidly, "They're early."

Fry swallowed, "We need more time, don't we."

"Yes, we do." The robot gnawed nervously at his cigar, "If you could buy us some that'd be great."

Fry bolted to the door, Smithy, URL and the rest of New New York's finest had set up a road block and were in cover behind their stopped cars. Fry stuck the barrel of his rifle out of a crevice formed where two benches were pushed together,_ You don't have to kill anyone. You don't even technically have to hurt anyone. Do it for her. Do it for Leela._ Fry tightened his grip on the rifle; his finger hovered shakily over the trigger, poised to pull it. Fry took a deep breath- this wasn't going to be easy. He looked at the faces of the police officers, he knew those guys, he saw them every day- how could he shoot at them? _Leela needs me. _He refocused, set aside everything else, _it's them or Leela._ He again tightened his grip on the rifle, closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger. He wasn't ready for the rifle to kick back and he ended up spraying laser fire all over the place, shattering the glass doors, but effectively forcing the police to duck behind their cars to avoid being shot. The rifle clicked, it was out of ammunition. Fry grabbed the crank of the side and franticly cranked it. The police fired back, more shattered glass rained down of Fry; he dove to the floor and covered his head. Once the police stopped shooting Fry glanced at Bender- still waiting. _Fuck, he needs __**more**__ time._ Fry finished reloading the rifle and crawled back to the doors, staying in the prone position he unloaded another salvo of bullets on the police blockade. Fry had no idea if he'd hit anyone, but he was sure that he'd been on target because the police cars parked outside were riddled with bullet holes. Fry rolled away from the doors so he couldn't be shot at while he was reloading. As he cranked away at the gun's crank he looked at Bender- who was at long last done getting all of the money. The robot slung his rifle over his shoulder and picked up two black duffel bags filled with money, "Got the goods!"

Fry breathed a sigh of relief, "Now how do we get out of here?"

Bender gave Fry a baffled look, "What?"

"That was your job Bender, while I was at the hospital you were supposed to come up with an escape plan."

"Why don't we go out the front?" The robot suggested nervously.

"Because there's a fucking horde of cops out there!" Fry shouted, throwing his arms up, frustration mounting.

"We're boned."

Fry squeezed the bridge of his nose, he looked around the bank, but found no door other than the barricaded entrance. He franticly tried to think of some way to get past the blockade, but came up empty. _I'm going to prison for the rest of my life._ Fry desperately wished that there was a side door to the bank. He scanned the bank again, still no side door. Then it happened, too fast for him to follow. The world seemed to stop, flash black and white for a moment, then return to normal. Fry blinked, trying to figure out what just happened, he rubbed his eyes and looked around. There, in the corner of the bank, near where Bender had held up the clerk was a door, a grey steel door with a golden knob. It hadn't been there a moment ago, but it was there now. Had he just plain missed it or did it appear? Fry pointed to it and stood up, "There!"

Bender reluctantly gave Fry one of the duffle bags and followed him across the bank. Bender fired another volley of shots at the police as they ran to keep their attention on the front entrance. Fry turned the door's golden knob and pushed it open, he emerged in an alley. He glanced to his left, towards the back of the bank and sure enough there was Roberto, waiting in the hover car. Fry sprinted towards it and threw open the passenger side door, he launched himself into the seat and buckled the seat belt. Bender climbed into the back of the car and smashed rear window so he would have a clear line of sight. Bender then reached under the driver's seat and pulled a heavy machinegun out from underneath it, "Came prepared", the robot said with a smile, he flicked his fingers and lit his cigar, "Fat lady's singin."

Fry took his cigar from his jacket's inside pocket and allowed the robot to light it. He put it in his mouth, "We're coming Leela."

Roberto stepped on the gas and the hover car lifted off of the ground, Bender lay prone in the rear of the car, facing behind them ready to shoot. As the car pulled out of the alley and gained altitude it seemed like they weren't being followed, but a quick second look suggested otherwise as three squad cars came into view. "Bite my shiny metal ass!" Bender opened up with the machinegun, but the police cars continued to chase after them. Fry turned around so he could see the action, but ducked behind his seat when the police fired back. Bender kept up the fire and managed to hit the car to the far left, its engines sputtered, and then belched thick black smoke as the car plummeted from the sky. The two remaining squad cars continued to pursue the three criminals though. Bender stopped firing to reload the machinegun and in that moment a tractor trailer crossed the intersection ahead of them, blocking their immediate path, Roberto jerked back on the wheel and the car rose up and over the truck and Roberto shouted at the top of his robotic lungs, "I'll kill you!"

One of the police cars slammed into the side of the truck while the other managed to safely coast to a stop. Roberto leveled the car back at their original altitude, then Fry looked ahead. He braced himself; ahead of them was another police barricade. It spanned from building to building across the entire street and at least twenty meters above and below their current altitude- there was no dodging it. The squad cars hovered just enough above and beside each other so that nothing larger than a small human child would be able to squeeze between them. Roberto wasn't slowing down though, in fact he was pouring on more speed, "They said I was crazy."

_ You are crazy!_ Fry's brain shouted, Fry squeezed his eyes shut and felt the car slam into the mass of police cars. Fry jerked forward in his seat, but remained, thanks to his seat belt. He heard the window shatter and felt Bender smack into the back of his seat. Fry opened his eyes, Roberto had been ejected from the car, he smashed through the windshield and fallen presumably to his death. The car was falling from the sky and Bender was shouting, but Fry had no idea what, he unbuckled himself and slid into the driver's seat. Fry quickly buckled himself in and pulled back on the wheel, pulling the car out of its death dive. He stepped on the gas and the car zipped off down the street, leaving a wreckage of police cars in their wake. Bender stopped shouting and spoke clearly so that Fry could make out his words, "Poor Roberto…"

A rocket flew past the car and detonated on the face of a building in front of them, Fry instinctively jerked the wheel to the left, turning onto another street. Bender glanced out of the rear window, a SWAT car was visible. Bender searched the back of the car franticly for his heavy machinegun, he'd lost track of it during the crash. Fry turned onto another street, trying to shake their tormentors, but failed- the SWAT car matched him move for move. _Shit, shit, shit… _what_ would Leela do?_ Fry's mind raced to find an answer while he continued to twist and turn through the New New York streets. It hadn't been thirty second when the answer came to him, _she'd go faster, or do something crazy._ Fry quickly turned his thoughts to less 'traditional' escape methods. Fry spotted the entrance to the subway- _that was it!_ He steered the car towards the flight of stairs that lead to the subway below, Bender tapped him on the shoulder and chanted in his ear, "This is insane, it's an awful idea."

Fry kept going, driven by the sheer will to survive;_ I'm not going to prison_. He slowed down just as the car hit the stairs, the car smashed the center handrail to pieces, the side mirrors were knocked clean off of the car and its body scraped the walls, but it kept going. Fry threw a glance in the rearview mirror; the SWAT car had parked at the top of the stairs to unload a squad of men. Fry kept the speed up, they were almost at the bottom of the stairs, it was there that the walls moved out and he could speed up again. The SWAT team had now fully disembarked and was in hot pursuit of the duo. Bender shouted with glee, "Found it!" He leveled the machinegun and pointed it at the SWAT team. He pulled the trigger, but no bullets came out, just a quite click, "Shit! Though I already reloaded it!" The robot fumbled with the crank before he got a good grip on it. He franticly began cranking it. The SWAT team grew nearer and nearer, finally a soldier grew close enough to jump onto the back of the car, it was at that moment that the car reached the bottom of the stairs and Fry was able to step on the gas, and did so with malice glee. The car increased speed, then stalled and crashed to the ground. Fry turned the key, desperately trying to restart the car. The rest of the SWAT team reached to bottom of the stairs and surrounded the stopped car. That's the exact second when Bender chose to open fire. A stream of red laser rounds whizzed from the back seat of the car, hammering several of the SWAT team members who toppled to the floor like dominoes. The car's engine coughed back to life and the vehicle lifted a few decimeters off of the ground, it tilted to the left and the rear bumper scraped the ground on that side, Fry fought with the controls to keep the car going. He opened up the throttle and sped past the remnants of the SWAT team, who stared in utter disbelief as the battered car continued onwards. Fry turned the car down a hallway, honking the horn to warn pedestrians that he was coming, people and aliens ran in all directions, diving and rolling out of the delivery boy's way. Finally he turned onto the train tracks that lead to the hospital. He coasted the car down these tracks until he came to the hospital platform, where surprisingly, no police awaited him- just more civilians who gladly got out of his way. He and Bender ditched the car in the subway and continued to the hospital on foot. Fry burst into the hospital waving stacks of cash over his head shouting, "You need to operate on Turanga Leela now!" The doctors more that gladly took the two hundred thousand dollars from him and began the operation.


	12. Look to the time when I'll live

**A/N: Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it. Hopefully you're all enjoying this. *Cough* Sometimes I wonder because of the lack of reviews.**

"Omicron Persei eight declared war on the DOOP today as well as the DOOP's sworn enemy the COOP. When Lrr ruler of Omicron Persei eight discovered that the bank where he keeps his money was robbed. The majority of his savings were lost and the bank could not refund all of his money so he declared war on the DOOP for failing to protect his assets. He declared war on the COOP a few hours later when he learned it was a communist that held the bank and made off with his money." Fry looked away from the television at his hand, _How could I forget to take the communist career chip out?_

"Destiny perhaps." Nibbler answered, as if reading his mind, "Things have been set in motion and not even you- the mighty one can stop it… until the clash of the seven armies begins."

Fry pulled the communist chip out of his palm and tossed it into the nearest trash can. He breathed heavily for a few moments then looked at the tiny alien, "So what happens next?"

"Two armies have yet to rise up."

Fry rolled his eyes, "Let's say that these two armies already exist and they're out there… what happens then?"

"A battle the likes of which the universe has never seen."

"Then what?"

"If evil emerges victorious, the universe will be consumed by a reign of terror that culminates in the universe's destruction."

"Who's the bad guys though?"

"That will be up to you Philip."

Fry wasn't used to being called Philip, even his own mother referred to him as Fry, the only people that didn't call him Fry were his parents, and of course Yancy, "Let's say I chose the good guys, then what happens?"

"Well… with all evil destroyed at its roots I'd have to guess that a long period of peace would ensue."

"How long?"

"Not sure… maybe a thousand years."

"That's a long time…"

Fry sat and thought about how nice that would be, no evil in the universe for a thousand years. Leela stirred in her bed and he snapped out of his trance, she rolled over to face him and opened her eye. She squinted at him then spoke, "Fry, you look like you just came out of a warzone."

"Long story, anyway how do you feel?"

Leela looked at him for a moment, obviously assessing her situation, "I've been better."

"You still look amazing."

Leela blushed and batted her eyelash, flattered by Fry's straight forward response, "Thanks Fry."

She reached out and hugged him, Fry wasn't prepared for this and it took him a moment to relax and hug her back- the burglary had really put him on edge. _I have to tell her. _Before Fry could confess his crimes to the purple haired mutant the television did so for him, "Again… the criminals' names are Philip J. Fry and Bender Bending Rodriguez. If you have any information on the whereabouts of either criminal the police are offering a one million dollar reward."

Leela raise her eyebrow, "Fry… what did you do?"

"Um… uh… Leela… please don't be mad."

"No promises."

"Bender and I… we… robbed a bank to pay for your surgery."

Leela's eye widened, "Fry, I'm flattered… but… why? …What surgery?"

"Because you kinda got shot and your surgery cost two hundred thousand dollars so we kinda had to steal it."

Leela took the news surprisingly well, she didn't hit Fry; she didn't even yell at him, "You robbed a bank for me?"

"Yup, and I'd do it again, but that would be it coz it was hard."

"That's so sweet."

She kissed him, this didn't seem like the best time for Fry to be kissing her but he didn't care, he gladly kissed her back. Before it had any chance to escalate Bender entered the room, "Hey Meatba-", he paused at the sight of Leela and Fry kissing, "I'll just pretend that I didn't see that."

Fry and Leela pulled away from each other, Fry gave Bender a slightly disgusted look, but addressed him anyway, "What Bender?"

"I counted the dough and it seems that we still have three hundred million. Let's go already!"

Fry turned back to Leela, "How long do you need to pack?"

"Pack?" Leela asked, wrinkling her forehead in confusion.

"Yeah, we have to go… the cops will be here soon."

Leela considered what fleeing with Fry would entail. She'd be a fugitive, on the run from the law for the rest of her life, she'd have money, but what kind of life would she have. Her only company would be Fry- which didn't bother her- and Bender. What kind of life would their children have? Oh lord, she was thinking about children. She was snapped back to reality by a sudden outburst from the Bending unit by the door, "We don't have time for this."

Leela looked at Fry, "Fry… I can't go with you... I can't do that to my parents. I'll always cherish the time we spent together, but I can't go with you."

"But Leela", Fry fought back tears, "If you loved me you'd come with me."  
Leela didn't answer him- how could she? She didn't have time to anyway as Bender grabbed Fry by the back of his collar and dragged him out of the saying, "Okay you got your answer let's go!"

Fry dug his heels into the tile flooring in a futile attempt to stop Bender, _How could she say no? She said she loved me. How can she do this to me?_ Bender dragged Fry into the elevator and out into the parking lot where he broke into and hotwired a car. Bender opened the passenger seat and threw the dazed Fry into it. Fry watched Bender make his way back around the car towards the driver seat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone running towards them, someone still in their hospital gown, her purple hair flowed free of its usual ponytail and she held a tiny black alien in her arms, "Wait!"

Bender stopped in his tracks and spun his head to see who was shouting at him, of course it was Leela. She slowed to a stop near the driver side door, "I'll drive, you do what you need to do to make sure we get where we're going."

"So you're coming with us?" Fry asked, suddenly filled with energy.

"Yes, without a captain you wouldn't get halfway to Saturn." She smiled, and then kissed him again.

Bender situated himself in the back and readied his heavy machine gun. Leela released Nibbler onto Fry's lap and started the car. She yanked back on the wheel and stepped on the gas pulling out of the hospital parking lot, "We'll steal the Planet Express ship."

Bender and Fry exchanged looks then nodded in agreement, _Leela had it all figured out- she'll get us out of this._ Fry buckled himself in then checked to be sure that Leela was also buckled in; he didn't want what happened to Roberto to happen to her. There was no heat on the trio so they were able to make their way to the Planet Express building without any trouble. Once they entered the building was when the trouble began, Fry scanned his hand on the front door to the building. That was probably a mistake. Immediately alarms sounded throughout the building as the trio made their way to the hanger. Fry and Bender began to prepare the ship while Leela- along with Nibbler –ran off to get clothes from her locker, after all she was still in a hospital gown. Fry was in the bridge, firing up the engines when _he_ burst in through the front doors, armed with a laser pistol and accompanied by four DOOP soldiers- the infamous Zapp Brannigan. Fry ran to the ship's armory and snatched up a laser pistol of his own, he raced out of the bridge and down the stairs. He had to get to Leela before the lunatic playboy did. He sprinted through the building into the locker room, to find Leela pulling her tank top over her head. She saw the panicked look on his face and asked, "Are the police are here?"

"Worse", Fry managed to blurt out in between breaths, "Zapp Brannigan."

"Him?"

"Yeah, him", Fry took her hand and began to pull her along when Zapp burst into the locker room.

"Well if it isn't the lovely Leela", he turned his attention to Fry, "And the communist scum."

Fry didn't respond, his mind was busy concocting a plan to get out, or at least get Leela out. Fry still clutched the laser pistol and he pulled Leela in close to him and pointed the gun at her head, "Go along with it", he whispered in her ear. She immediately put on the most terrified face she could manage and waited for Fry's next move.

"How communistic of you to use a woman as a human shield", Zapp lowered his pistol, "Only if I'd figured you out sooner."

"Move away from the door Brannigan." Fry said as menacingly as possible.

"Do it Zapp, he's nuts." Leela chimed in, doing her best to sound helpless.

Zapp didn't budge, "Not without Leela, it'd be a crime to let the communist get the girl. When this becomes a movie I want to get the girl, so let's just let her go… whatever your name is."

Fry's expression hardened, "You're seriously worried about a god damn movie? Her life is at steak you idiot."

"Zapp, he's going to shoot me if you don't move."

"Calm those luscious lips Leela."

Leela rolled her eye and crossed her arms, which looked a little ridiculous with Fry pointing a gun at her head. _Damn, he's not going to move._ Fry realized that Zapp was dead set on 'saving' Leela. His mind quickly began searching for a plan that would save Leela from any harm._ Leela would be safe if I left her behind, they don't even know she was helping me._ Fry whispered in Leela's ear again, "Leela, I love you more than life itself, and I can't let you take the fall for my actions."

Fry threw Leela forward as gently as he could manage, it hurt a little watching Zapp catch her, but at least she wasn't going to die- or go to prison. He pushed past Zapp- who was far too preoccupied with Leela to give chase immediately –and out the locker room, tears building in his eyes. _Stupid Zapp, he ruined everything._ Fry climbed the stairs to the bridge, threw himself into the pilot's seat and pulled back on the yolk, lifting the ship out of the Planet Express building's hanger. Fry looked down, into the now empty hanger; Zapp had finally chased after him and was barking orders into a communicator on his wrist. Leela was close behind him, she waved at the ship, and Fry could see that she too was crying- he'd wanted her to come along so badly. Fry thought about going back for her, but a horde of police cars made him rethink this.

_I hate Zapp Brannigan. With every fiber of my being I hate him. He slept with Leela, twice. _Fry realized he'd slept with her more times than Zapp, but the thought still bothered him. Just the thought of Zapp touching her, let alone sex- Fry cringed at the very thought. Fry didn't hate Zapp when he first slept with Leela. That was of course before he himself fell for her. However, from the moment Fry longed for Leela to be more than a friend on he despised the blonde haired idiot who captained the Nimbus. _You took Leela from me. Now I'll never see her again. If you ever give me the chance I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you._

Fry turned the ship onto square root sixty six. As usual it was bustling with traffic, hover cars and spaceships darted this was and that. Fry was terrified, but at the same time overjoyed at what he saw ahead of him in the opposite side of traffic, the Nimbus. He switched on the communications line and a few moments later Zapp's image appeared on the screen; Fry instantly shut it off, he'd seen all he needed to see, _Brannigan is on the Nimbus_. Fry poured on speed and maneuvered the tiny frigate into the far left lane of traffic, adrenalin coursed through his body. It looked like he was going to get his wish,_ I don't know how, but I'm going to kill him._ In one swift motion Fry switched into the opposite side of the starway. Oncoming traffic zipped past him. He jerked the yolk this way and that, the ship perfectly in tune with his every move. It was like dancing, fluid and free flowing. Eventually ships began to avoid him on their own and he had to do less maneuvering. The Nimbus was several kilometers away and closing quickly. Fry opened up the throttle and aimed directly at the massive starship, "Bender get on the turret and don't fire until I say." Bender took a drag of his cigar and mounted the turret; Fry continued his course for the Nimbus, beckoning Brannigan to rise to the occasion.

"Fry old buddy, you're going to change course right?"

Fry narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on the yolk, but didn't answer the robot.

"Fry?"

Still Fry did not speak, he was too fed up in the moment to be bothered by talking to Bender, right now he was focused on the bigger picture.

"Kiff isn't that the bank robbers' ship?" Zapp stood from his seat and pointed to a tiny green ship on the horizon.

"Yes." Kiff said with a sigh.

"Then it is time we show them that crime doesn't pay. Fire torpedo one on my mark, Ten…"

"Sir wouldn't it be easier to just fire the torpedo now rather than counting down?"

"I'm the captain Kiff, and I'm right. As I was saying, Nine…"

Fry pushed the yolk in as far as it would go, warning lights flashed all over the bridge- alerting him that the ship's structural integrity was being compromised by the breakneck speeds it was traveling at –but Fry ignored them all, his eyes fixed on the Nimbus.

"…Eight…"

"Bender, the first torpedo tube is on the Nimbus' right side. Aim there." Fry shouted over the sirens warning him of the imminent collision.

"…Seven…"

The Nimbus was growing closer; Fry swerved to avoid some oncoming traffic that chose not to get out of his way, but quickly came back to his original course. He was seeing red, maybe it was hate. _Is it even possible to hate someone this much?_ His mind asked him. _Yes._ Fry answered himself, keeping his eyes trained on the Nimbus. _No, that's not it… well at least not entirely. It's her. You just love her that much._ Fry realized just how right his brain was, he really did love Leela that much, and he was finally about to get her all for himself when Zapp came along and stuffed it up. _ And I almost had her too. Zapp needs to pay, he took her from me._ He waggled the ship back and forth in an effort to taunt Zapp.

"He's teasing us Kiff, can you believe that? If he wants to play like that I can skip a few numbers… five… four…"

Fry continued his trek toward the massive starship, not budging from his suicidal course.

"Oh god Kiff, he's not turning! …Three…two-one-fire!" Zapp shouted, standing up and pointing at the Planet Express ship, "Blast those Commie bastards off my starway."

The Nimbus was only half a kilometer away and Fry was beginning to worry that the idiot hadn't seen him. Suddenly the torpedo one tube came to life as a torpedo flew from its depths. In that instant Fry knew he'd won, that imbecile had done almost exactly as he'd expected. "Fire!" Fry shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice coming out higher in pitch than he'd intended. There was a brief moment where nothing happened, a moment of absolute silence save the warnings flashing all over the bridge. Fry held his breath, _better not miss Bender._ Bender pulled the trigger and a volley of laser rounds peppered the torpedo, causing it to detonate prematurely. The explosion rocked the Nimbus, it was like the Fourth of July and Freedom Day put together. The explosion was just so massive. The torpedo had set off the other torpedoes, waiting patiently in their tubes, and those torpedoes set off the ship's ammunition cache. The Nimbus' entire right side was engulfed in a fireball, and although it quickly died out it still had enough time to wreak havoc on the starship. Most of the right side of the side was destroyed, black smoke vented from a multitude of gaping holes in the ship's side. Fry couldn't see what had happened to the bridge through the smoke, but he opened the communications line up for a split second to shout out in victory, "Fuck you Zapp!"

He'd knocked the Nimbus out of commission, but not its aircraft. A squadron of fighter jets emerged from the black haze. "Bender, Fighters!" Fry shouted, slowing the ship down as he turned the ship back onto the correct side of traffic. The Nimbus had stopped in its place, blocking traffic on the other side of the starway and even Fry knew it'd be idiotic to stay put. Fry pulled into the middle lane of the starway, trying to blend in, but they fighters must have been tracking him- they too turned onto this side of the highway. Fry put the throttle back to the firewall and maneuvered into the left lane, the fighters immediately gave chase. A missile whizzed over the roof of the Planet Express ship, slamming into an innocent car in front of him. _They're killing innocent people!_ Bender fired off a few rounds from the turret, but stopped when a truck came between the Planet Express ship and the jets. _Bender has morals? No he must just know that the odds of hitting the fighters through the truck are little to none._ However, to everyone else on the starway it seemed as if the criminals had more morality than the DOOP. The jets pulled up and began to fly over the truck, Bender put the lead fighter in his corsairs and squeezed the trigger, hammering the jet with laser fire, it exploded and Bender picked a new target. As he opened fire on the next jet, the flight dispersed. He couldn't follow them as they weaved in and out of traffic, firing off bursts of gunfire as they saw fit. Bender sporadically fired back, whenever another ship was not in his line of sight. A salvo laser rounds from one of the fighters found its mark, peppering the Planet Express ship's hull just forward of the engines. Fry knew that the ship could not take much more of a beating and began looking for an exit ramp he could take. He found none. Then it happened again, the world seemed to freeze, flash black and white… then go back to normal. He scanned the area again, remembering what had happened in the bank earlier. There it was, no more than a kilometer ahead of him- and exit ramp. It hadn't been there just a second ago. Beyond it was a wormhole, a purple swirl that brought light to the expansive darkness of space. Fry couldn't give this much more thought as a maelstrom of bullets rained down on the ship. Fry jerked the yolk to his right and the ship responded smartly. It cut across all six lanes of the starway. Ships swerved and franticly slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting the battered frigate that was cutting them off. Fry pulled the ship out of its turn as it got onto the ramp. The fighters had to choose; they could let Fry go- knowing it was their fault he escaped –or they could pursue him onto the exit ramp where Bender would have a clear, unobscured shot at them. Two of the three remaining fighters chose the latter. They followed the Planet Express ship as it pulled off of the starway, spraying it with machinegun fire as they went. Without any other ships in the way Bender was able to dispatch both jets in almost no time and the two friends were once again alone. As the ship neared the wormhole Fry glanced at the fuel gage. It was less than half full; he looked back at Bender who had now joined him on the bridge.

"Bender, you should go." Fry managed in between breaths; he was whipped out from the intense space battle that had just transpired, he felt awesome- like Captain Kurk. Bender gave him a bewildered look.

"What do you mean? We're buddies- crime buddies now."

"You should take your cut and go… I'm just going to weigh you down." Fry barely knew what was driving him to say this; he only knew it had something to do with his destiny.

There was a dull clank as Bender crossed his arms, "I'm not leaving you, you're my buddy… and collateral if the cops catch me."

Fry realized that Bender really didn't want to leave him. _What does Bender care about more than his friends? Money. _Fry stopped the ship since there was no longer any heat on the duo; he crossed the bridge to the navigator's seat where Bender had thrown the duffle bags. Fry took the bag with Bender's cut and added some money from his own bag to it.

"Will this get you to go?"

The robot hesitantly shook his head no. Fry, still holding the bag walked across the bridge to the airlock and stuffed the bag in it, "Fry are you crazy?" The robot bolted across the room, but Fry had already ejected his money into space, Bender knocked him over and sprinted out of the bridge. Fry could hear the ship decompress as Bender threw open the side door and jumped into space after the duffle bag shouting, "Daddy's coming baby!" Fry eased the yolk forward and the ship trudged into the wormhole, just as it closed, leaving Bender alone- drifting after a bag of cash it was impossible to catch.


	13. Fed through the tube that sticks in me

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad people took the time to do that. See, now I'm aware of what I'm doing wrong. Sorry about the long update time. I've been busy and a little out of it, I read a fic (walking a fine line- damn good story) on here the other day that literally (with very few deviations) documented the last 23 months of my life, save the baby (Thank christ), and she wasn't married. Needless to say I wasn't going anywhere near futurama for a day or so until I recovered. But, here's another chapter. I hope the science I'm going to throw out there doesn't confuse anyone. **

Fry was gone. That sentence alone would have ruined her day. He loved her too, but she already knew that- he'd told her time and time again. Why did it take so long for her to notice him? Did she actually have _feelings_ for him? Questions swirled around in her head, for years she'd been able to ignore certain urges, but suddenly she couldn't. She had always been the master of her emotions- only a few times had she openly lost control of them, excluding anger of course. It had always been easy to be angry, _why'd you do that? That's idiotic Fry._ A multitude of memories flashed through her mind, most pertaining to the all too familiar subject at hand- Philip J. Fry. She'd slept with him. It wasn't like her to be impulsive, but that was impulsive. Fry had always been the impulsive one, he just did things. She leaned her head back and took a deep breath. Leela scratched Nibbler affectionately, trying to vent some of her pent up emotions. Her thoughts turned to the pile of arcane shit that had gone wrong recently and left her head was and had been spinning for the past few days. She kneaded her forehead, in a desperate attempt to stop an oncoming headache. Her attempts were in vein as an explosion from upstairs shook the building, followed by Farnsworth's voice, "Damn!"

There were a few crashes then he entered the employee lounge where Leela sat on the couch, staring at the turned off television, "Is Fry around?"

"No, he's gone."

"Damn… I had good news…"

"What?" Leela asked, her attention peaking slightly.

"It's bad news now. I used a blood sample I took from Fry and discovered that there were a few… discrepancies with a blood sample from a little while ago."

Farnsworth scratched his bald head, "What were they… ", he wandered out of the lobby and then returned a few minutes later- Leela hadn't moved.

"Ah… yes… After extensive testing it appears that Fry jumped into another timeline in the fifth dimension for a period of time before returning to this one. I can only guess how he left and why he returned, but he does have extensive anti-chronotron residue in his blood which suggests some sort of time travel also-"

Nibbler sat up and listened intently as Farnsworth spoke, obviously interested in the topic.

"Wait… other timelines? …Time travel? ", Leela furrowed her brow, trying to keep up with the crackpot's wild leaps of logic.

"Yes… they're much like a parallel universe except the only difference is that they branched off from our timeline at some point. An alternate timeline in the fifth dimension is created when someone makes a decision or a chance encounter occurs, the actual outcome becomes reality while the others remain in the fifth dimension. The most effective way to travel to another timeline is simply to fold through the sixth dimension. I'm guessing that somehow Fry figured out how to do this, most likely by accident."

Nibbler seemed to be following the professor word for word, nodding his head at this and that, but Leela had to strain her brain to follow even the old man's simplest statements. Coming out of surgery and immediately being forced into a scientific discussion wasn't her idea of fun, "What would be an example?"

"Do you remember how the slurm company decided to put strawberry flavoring in their slurm after you, Fry and Bender discovered their disgusting secret? An example would be that in another timeline that might not have happened."

Nibbler suddenly spoke up, "Fry did say that slurm tasted like strawberries suddenly. Maybe in the other universe slurm never added strawberries."

"Or Fry never won the contest." Leela added.

"Yes, now you're getting it." Farnsworth added, "Now was there anything else he said or did that was strange?"

"Yes… ", Leela's gaze fell to her boots, "He didn't remember anything from this timeline."

"Such as?"

Leela played with her ponytail for a few seconds, not looking up at the professor or the Nibblonian.

"Come on woman. We don't have all day."

"He didn't remember sleeping with me."

"Oh dear… that's something he'd want to remember. Hmm… the anti-chronotron residue may hold the answer to that. If while in the other timeline he was subjected to a massive anti-chronotron blast his memories of this timeline may have been replaced with those that the Fry in that timeline had."

"But then why would he come back?"

"Because no two copies of one living thing may exist in the same timeline for extended periods of time, so when our Fry went to that timeline he had to have sent the Fry from that timeline to this one somehow."

"So that's the Fry that slept with me?"

"No woman, haven't you been listening at all? The Fry he sent here must have figured out a way back and sent our Fry back to our timeline as some large anti-chronotron blast went off, whipping his memory of this timeline and replacing it with the other Fry's memories."

"Then wouldn't he remember jumping between timelines?" Leela asked, slowly catching up with the two intellectuals.

"No, because if both Frys were in the same timeline as the blast went off then they'd both only remember events that occurred in that timeline."

"But how long can two copies of one person remain in the same timeline?" The Nibblonian asked, scratching his chin.

"Could be one second, could be one million years."

"Then what happens if they remain in the same timeline?" The cyclopes seemed a little worried, "Does the universe explode?"

" I can't know for sure, but fourteen billion's old enough to die in my book." The professor crossed his arms and sat down on the couch next to Leela, he exhaled deeply- obviously exhausted from the strenuous research he had been conducting. Within seconds he tilted his head back and began snoring.

"What could have gotten Fry to leave our timeline?" Nibbler asked Leela, eyeing her cautiously.

"I don't know."

Nibbler raised an eyebrow, "It's you."

"What?"

"He left the timeline because of you. You may not have done it purposefully, but that must be why he left."

"Was there any point in the past when he disappeared for a long period of time?"

"Not that I can recall."

The alien paused and thought for a short while, trying to think of what to do, "Hmm… An anti-chronotron blast means that a time loop would be created at some point."

"If Fry is stuck in a time loop then wouldn't that mean that he is going to go back to that universe at some point in the future?"

Nibbler's eyes widened, "Dear god, you're right. He has to go into the other timeline again… well technically this would be the first time he's doing it."

"If Fry and Bender are still together then we can track Bender's career chip to find them."

Bender wiggled violently in a futile attempt to reach the duffle bag of money adrift no more than twenty meters ahead of him. He was quickly closing in on a planet. He just had to wait a few more minutes and he'd have his money, he'd just retrieve it once it hit the ground. A thick atmosphere obscured Bender's view, so he couldn't tell which planet he was landing on. As he passed through it he felt his body heating up, he looked for the bag, but it was already too late, the bag burst into flames under the heat of entering the atmosphere, "Damn you Philip Fry!" Bender wailed as he impacted the ground with a deafening thud. He lay staring up at the dark clouds for a few moments before he stood up. He was on Chapek 9… the Bot Planet. Bender still couldn't believe that Fry had launched the loot out into space, now it was gone forever and it was entirely Fry's fault. They were almost home free to, but Fry had to stuff it up. _I'll get him for this. _That's when Bender realized it; he no longer had any connections to humanity. Bender ran his fingers through the pile of dust that his cut of the robbery had become, _I'll get you Fry!_ Bender pulled himself together and headed for the planet's capitol city… it was about time that the Bot Planet backed up it's hatred for humanity with actions.

"And that is why humans can't be trusted and must be destroyed!" Bender shouted raising a fist. The crowd erupted with cheers and cries of war as the entire city went into an uproar, Bender had delivered the perfect speech. Robots darted this way and that, buying up every possible weapon in sight. Bender turned around, looking to the planet's leaders who stood behind him, "Whadda ya say? Destroy all humans?"

The lead elder spoke up, "Silence", the entire city went silent, "The council has deliberated and agrees with the overwhelming public opinion that we must destroy all humans."

The city once again burst into a frenzy; patriotic robots stood on street corners handing out weapons to any robot willing to take them, not a single robot in the city wanted peace. Somehow, Bender had convinced an entire planet to go to war. While Bender rallied troops the counsel got to work on creating a declaration of war against all of humanity. By that afternoon war was official and the robot army loaded onto starships, and set a course for Earth.

"Um… Kif, did that commy bastard make a complete fool of me?"

"Yes sir… although you're perfectly capable of doing that yourself."

"Damn right I am capable Kif."

The crippled Nimbus had worked its way off of the starway and was in high orbit around Earth while repair teams worked diligently on it. The delivery boy's attack had obliterated all weapons systems on the right side of the ship, as well as puncturing the fuel tanks. The Nimbus was leaking fuel and it was obvious to everyone who could see it that the ship was in no condition to fight. The rest of the DOOP fleet had arrived and was holding position around Neptune, scanning space for any approaching enemies.

Kif sighed, "Sir, Chapek 9 has just declared war on us -as well as the rest of humanity."

"I knew this was coming, one day the robots would have enough of humanity."

"Sir, they'll be here in five minutes."

"Dear god Kif, I won't have enough time to have you calculate how many waves of men I'll need to win. Or escap-"

"Sir, this message is five minutes old."

Zapp squinted, on the horizon near the edge of the system a fleet of ships came into view. The DOOP fleet scrambled to engage it and a massive firefight ensued. As the battle dragged on Zapp abandoned the Nimbus leaving Kif in command of the ship during his 'unexpected absence'. It was around that time that the repairs on the hull and fuel tanks were completed; however, the entire right side of the ship remained devoid of weapons. Kif directed the crew to steer into the battle regardless; he wasn't going to have his ship blown out from under his ass. When the Nimbus entered the battlefield humanity was losing, badly. The few other large DOOP warships were all either destroyed or in flames, save one. Kif immediately ordered the other starship to fly in close formation with the Nimbus, to increase their combat effectiveness. The two warships managed to put up a good counter offensive; they badly damaged two of the robot starships. With the odds no longer overwhelmingly in their favor the robots retreated out of the system to regroup.

"Leela, there is no possible way we can get to Fry, if he is with Bender."

"Why Nibbler?"

"Because the sixth army has just arisen and I believe that Bender may be its leader. Or at least part of it."

As if to make Nibbler a profit Linda's voice echoed from the television in the corner of the lounge, "Here is a message from the robots." By now Leela and Nibbler had focused on the television, Bender's voice rang out, "For too long humans have pushed robots around. Destiny calls on us my robotic brothers. Now, a new era has arrived- the Age of the Robot."

"He's insane", Leela muttered, turning to look at Nibbler.

"Or he's destined", Nibbler spoke deliberately and then thought, "There's something about this time loop that still bothers me."

"What?"

"If we're in a time loop, then that means that this is at least the second run through, correct?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Then that means that something went horribly wrong in the final battle. Fry didn't choose correctly, but we still have time Leela. The seventh army has yet to rise"

"Hold up", Leela put up her hands, "Seventh army? Final battle?"

"Nothing of importance", Nibbler turned away from her and tried to leave the room.

Leela stepped in front of him and continued her interrogation, "Nibbler, we both want to save Fry and stop… whatever the fuck is going on, but we won't be able to do that if you're keeping secrets from me."

"Very well", the Nibblonian scampered across the room to the table and sat down, Leela joined him a few moments afterwards, "Fry, is destined to do great things. He is known as the Mighty One by my people."

"Okay", Leela nodded, so far this was simple enough to follow.

"He defeated the brainspawn- an evil race of giant brains –twice. Now they may have returned, fulfilling an ancient Nibblonian prophecy that depicts the end of days… "

"What else does the prophecy say?"

"That seven armies will rise and battle, and that the Mighty One must choose."

"The victors?"

"Yes, that's how we interpret it at least."

"Where is this battle going to take place Nibbler?"

"Our system, as we speak battle plans are being drawn… and somewhere in the depths of space lays the seventh army… and Fry of course."

"So Fry is going to save the universe?"

"He's going to try."

"We can't leave deciding the fate of the universe up to Fry! He can barely even choose what flavor of ice cream he wants!"

Leela's shouting caused the professor to stir, "My favorite flavor is the muon", he mumbled before returning to his sleep state. Leela returned he gaze to the rodent that was her only company and spoke in a quieter tone, "What should we do?"

"Action could cause the time loop to continue, but inaction could also do that… or end the universe. It's the Hamlet effect."

"Like the play?"

"No, when someone is trapped in a time loop and realizes it they collapse all sorts of functions. It only becomes worse if one can isolate the source of the loop- in our case the end of days. The person trapped in the time loop will be forced to make a decision, hoping it ends the time loop, but they also know if they choose incorrectly or don't choose at all due to indecision then they'll be sent through the time loop again. This can drive even the most strong willed of individuals insane. The name comes from Sir Alfred Hamlet, the scientist who discovered the idea. Unfortunately he himself was caught in a time loop due to his indecision and never published his own work so another scientist had to do it for him."

"Oh god this is getting hard to follow."

"And I fear it will only worsen as the 'repeat' in the loop approaches."

"When I was only thirty-three I fell in love with a cyclopes queen!"

Fry sang along with the music that resonated throughout the bridge, replacing the words of the song with his own at his discretion. He bobbed his head back and forth, taking in the music, he was trying his hardest not to think of the bad things. _Like how I'll never see Leela or Bender again. And how I doomed the universe. Eh, Nibbler will figure out some way to save it._ Fry attempted to reassure himself. He took his mind away from his thoughts as another verse began, "And Farnsworth was the leading man; said Fry's not welcome on our land!" Fry scrambled to his feet and hammed up the lines, even if no one was watching and he was all alone forever he could still try to enjoy himself. At least he could do that. The song concluded, leaving Fry's throat dry, "Wish I didn't have to go all the way to the fridge." He stated, beginning the trek to the mini-fridge that he and Bender had installed in the ship many years ago. Then it happened _again_. The world paused, flashed black and white then a slurm can was in his hand… it hadn't been there five seconds earlier. He popped the top and chugged the beverage down- it was slurm alright, with that strange hint of strawberries. The strangeness of the situation didn't hit him until a few moments after he crushed the can and tossed it aside. Fry staggered back into the captain's chair and took deep breathes trying to calm his nerves. _What the fuck is going on? I wish Leela were here, she'd know what to do._ Then it happened yet another time, except this time on a much larger scale. The world around him froze and faded to black and white, then disappeared.

Milliseconds later everything came back into existence, except it was all wrong, he was lying face down on the wooden deck of a ship, drifting through space. He moaned and rolled onto his back. He looked out into space for a few moments then he saw Zapp Brannigan drift by in a tiny escape ship. It was funny how much that looked like time he abandoned everyone on the Titanic. Fry climbed to his feet and directed his attention to large words printed on the wall behind him: T-I-T-A-N-I-C. _Those letters look awfully familiar; they almost look like the ones on the side of the Titanic._ Fry admired the giant letters for a few more moments, "Wait this is t-t-the Titanic!" Fry's brain had trouble dealing with belt buckles, and now it was in overdrive, exhausting all of its assets trying to figure out what the hell was going on. _Did I just time travel?_ Fry spun around and looked out into space, there was only one way to tell if he had time traveled, Leela's Nebula. It had been sucked into the black hole; if it still existed then he truly had traveled through time- but how? He scrambled across the deck for a better view of space; if his memory served him then it would be off the starboard side of the ship's bow. As he neared the edge of the deck he noted that he was on the highest of the decks and could see all the other decks below him. On the deck that sat just below him Leela leaned on the railing, she was dressed in an elegant green dress. He was about to call out to her when an orange haired man man emerged from a door in the side of the ship behind her, "Hey Leela why'd you run off from dinner?"

"I didn't run off I had plenty of time to finish eating and stroll away while you were kissing Amy."

The man leaned against the railing next to her. Fry was still trying to figure out who this orange haired man was when he began speaking to Leela again, "Awe look, I'm not actually interested in her if that's what's bothering you."

"Oh… are you sure? I mean she has two eyes, you have two eyes."

"I know, we seem like a perfect match, but I just don't feel that way about her."

"Nice Nebula."

Fry would have examined the Nebula to see if it was the same one he remembered, but he was too caught up in what Leela was doing. _Was Leela over him already?_ There was a short period of silence as the two adults stared off at the Nebula. Finally, Leela's orange haired companion broke the silence.

"Yeah"

Leela looked down at the decks below her, beckoning Fry to do the same. Below Leela and the stranger she stood over what was the rest of the Planet Express team, "Looks like everybody has somebody… except me."

"And me"

Leela looked at the man and he turned to do the same, revealing his profile to Fry in the process… it was him. He remembered it now; this was when he almost kissed Leela for real- she claimed the first one didn't count. _Why didn't I figure that out before?_ Fry smacked his forehead, the ship lurched forward and he witnessed Leela's head collide with his past self's. Fry grabbed onto the railing and was flung over the side, the only thing that stopped him from joining Leela and his past self on the deck below was the death grip he had on the railing. He bit his tongue, trying to refrain from making any sounds that would attract his past self or Leela's attention. Once he was sure that they- along with the rest of the Planet Express team –had left the vicinity, he dropped down to the deck below. He glanced in the direction that the ship was drifting in and saw a black hole, "Damn, I need to get out of here."

He bolted across the ship in the direction of the escape pods. Then he remembered how he got there. _I can just get home that way._ Fry tried to remember how he had traveled through time in the first place. He though and paced as the ship rocked and creaked. It inched closer and closer to the black hole, then it came to him- he had wished for it, or at least wanted it really badly and thought about it.

"I really wish I could get back where I came from." He said aloud, thinking of the Planet Express ship drifting through space. Then a window-like portal appeared in front of him. It was square and he could see through it, into another world. It was black and white, but he could see the interior of the Planet Express ship. Without a moment of hesitation he climbed through the strange window portal. He toppled into the bridge, landing face first into the floor, he looked back at the window as it disappeared from existence.


	14. Just like a wartime novelty

**A/N: Here is another chapter. I finally made it off of the first page of my story outline, three more to follow. I'm hoping everyone is enjoying this so far. I've got a slow week coming up so if no 'complications arise I should be able to update this story once or twice.**

Fry stared at the spot where the portal-window had been. He blinked a few times and pinched his arm to verify that this had really just happened. After a few more moments of contemplation he accepted that it had- he'd just traveled through time. Fry thought about all of the things he could do… and undo. _If I just go back and make sure that Leela isn't shot by the communists, this'll never happen!_ He thought with excitement before realizing that he'd cease to exist if he did that. He tried to think of something that would help him think of a way to get back to Leela, back to New New York. He missed her, he missed everything and everyone… even Ziodberg (even is only a little). Then it came to him, he needed a bigger brain, maybe even multiple brains.

In the next few moments too much happened, Fry could barely react to the first event, let alone stop them. The Brains. His intense concentration on brains and thought had opened another portal-window out in space a few kilometers away from the ship. In seconds hundreds of brains flew out of it, freed from the alternate timeline that served as their makeshift prison. Fry rushed to the controls, but he was too slow, the brains had begun to surround the planet express ship. Rather than continuing to attempt to fly away he scrambled across the deck and into the cargo bay where an escape shuttle was stationed. The professor had only recently put it in; Hermes' bureaucracy could only stall safety inspectors for so many years. Fry climbed into the tiny vessel and started the engines. He opened the cargo bay doors and zipped off, completely unaware of the brainspawn boarding the now abandoned Planet Express ship. He checked the fuel gauge; the tiny craft only had enough fuel for a short voyage. He gave the radar a quick glance and spotted a planet nearby. He charted a course for it and poured on speed, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and the brainspawn.

"We're going after him Nibbler", Leela crossed her arms and glared at the space rodent.

"I was insinuating that we wait for him to come to us… it'll happen eventually."

"Wait… what if the time loop was caused because we tried to find him."

If it were possible for a furry creature to go pale Nibbler would be paper-white, "But inaction could also be the cause of the loop. Leela, what would you normally do if Fry went missing under these circumstances?"

"I'd go looking for him."

"Then we should wait."

"But then what if the time loop was cause because I didn't go after him because I thought that's what caused the time loop?!"

"Damn you Hamlet!" Nibbler shouted, he fell to his knees, raising his hands in fists above his head.

His shriek was briefly interrupted by doctor Zoidberg, "Hello friends, what's with all the yelling?"

"Nothing Zoidberg", Leela replied coldly.

"Shall I join you?" The crustacean didn't wait for a response from her he simply shrieked in terror along with Nibbler.

"Stop… Stop… BOTH OF YOU STOP!"

The two screaming aliens went silent; Leela waited a moment before continuing, "Thank you…"

"What are we going to do Leela, even an admiral such as myself can't take this stress for much longer."

"What does your heart tell you Leela?" Ziodberg asked, it was strange for the doctor to actually give good advice and Leela took it.

"That we're going after him… and that I need new boots."

Fry yanked back on the control stick as the tiny ship entered the planet's atmosphere. Fry couldn't tell what system he was in, but he did notice that the planet he was hurling towards was tidally locked. Fry dug into his memory trying to think of anything about these kinds of planets that would be useful. Before Fry could think of anything important the craft smashed into the ground, sand flew up all around the ship. It skipped a few times before finally coming to a grinding halt. Once Fry was positive that the ship had stopped sliding he climbed out, into the baking heat of a desert. Fry immediately began to sweat, prompting him to take his jacket off and throw it over his shoulder. He trudged through the desert for what seemed like hours before it donned on him, one side of a tidally locked planet is in perpetual daylight while the other is in perpetual nighttime. Fry cringed at the thought of being exposed to the sun for another moment. He collapsed to his knees and pulled at his hair, "Why me? Why do you hate me so much universe?"

It didn't occur to him that referring to the universe as a sentient being was insane, but he continued on, "You take my family. You throw me a thousand years into the future and then you fuck me! You take Leela! Just tell me why you hate me so god damn much!"

Fry's monologue was cut short by a hand taping on his shoulder, "Sir, you seem to be dehydrated."

Fry spun around and was face to face with Bender, or at least a bending unit of some sort. Fry didn't know what he should say. He was in the middle of the desert and all of the sudden this robot came out of nowhere and addressed him.

"Uh… Bender?"

"I'm a bender, but that's not my name", the robot replied, "My name's Mal E. Able."

"Mine's Fry."

Fry stuck out his hand and shook the robot's manipulator. Mal took it willingly and smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's mine, I was beginning to get lonely."

"We've been waiting for you for a long time Fry."

"You have?" Fry asked, confused.

"You're the Philip J. Fry from Earth right?"

"Yes…" Fry fidgeted, the robot was beginning to make him nervous. Then Fry remembered his 'ability'. He thought about slurm for a few seconds and the universe did its usual flash black and white thing before a slurm appeared in his right hand. He cracked open the top and took a sip, he could feel his nerves settling down.

"Oh yeah, you're our guy."

"I'm a delivery boy too, and I'm from the twentieth century."

"We already knew that stuff."

The robot gestured for Fry to follow it then it turned in the direction of a mountain Fry hadn't bothered to notice earlier. The rest of the walk was silent, but Fry was able to take solace in the fact that he wasn't alone on this godforsaken planet. Time seemed to pass quicker while he was in the robot's company and they were at the summit of the mountain in no time. On the other side of the mountain was the dark side of the planet. Snowy tundras and glaciers spanned the landscape. Fry began going over his conversation with the robot in his head. The robot kept saying _we_ and Fry hadn't realized how strange this was until now. The robot began its trek down the mountain into the dark, snowy fields. Fry didn't follow; by the way the robot had spoken earlier they weren't alone. If the robot knew his occupation and origin story then it also knew he was an idiot- _This is a trap._ Fry felt his blood pumping, the robot noticed that Fry had stopped following it and spun around, "Philip, we haven't much farther."

"Where are the others Mal?"

"Just up ahead."

Fry was shocked by how straight forward Mal was, "This isn't a trap?"

"Oh heavens no, If we planned to kill you we would have done it long ago."

Fry swallowed, "You would have?"

"Yes, but why would we want to kill you Fry?"

"Because I'm a nobody. I'm just a delivery boy."

"No Fry, you are The Mighty One. And your arrival has signaled the end of an era."

"And what era would that be?"

"The era of silence. For millenniums our planet has remained silent, just waiting for the arrival of The Mighty One."

For once Fry's brain came up with a competent statement; _Robots haven't been around for millenniums! _The gears and cogs in Fry's head began to turn, "Robots aren't that old."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting such a statement from the fabled one. Regardless, the answer to your question is simple."

"What is it?"

"You put us here."

Fry felt a pang of fear. He paled, that wasn't possible, how could he have done that. He didn't remember doing that. _Is this like what Leela was saying before? I didn't remember doing any of those things but she was pretty sure that they had happened. _Fry felt a headache beginning to form, he kneaded his forehead.

The robot must have seen how he reacted and calculated that it was best for Fry's health if he explained it to him, "Time travel. After the battle you brought the survivors back here- back in time to here that is -and told us to build up an army until the day you returned."

Fry nodded, but continued massaging his forehead. The robot resumed its trek towards _the others_ and Fry followed him. It turned out that the rest of the planet was also inhabited by bending units- billions of them. The robot led him to their base, a system of underground tunnels that spanned the vast majority of the planet. Mal gave Fry the grand tour of the facility explaining that every single robot inhabiting the planet was created from the blueprint of Bender Bending Rodríguez, although one single change was made to his design. Bender's patriotism chip was modified so that he was loyal to Fry rather than the DOOP. Once Mal completed the tour and background history of Fry's Army he turned to Fry and handed him a disc containing Bender's blueprints, "You'll need this once you come back with the remnants of the army."

Fry nodded and stuffed the disc into his jacket's pocket, "What next Mal?"

"Since I'm with you when we fight the battle in the future I already know what to do, as does the rest of your army. We have to begin the violent and rapid conquest of several systems."

"Wow. So it'll be like the galactic wars? Except we're good guys and are taking stuff over for good reasons, right?"

"Sure", the robot replied flatly before he turned away from Fry. Mal trotted off down some corridor to his left shouting orders to other robots.


	15. Now the world is gone, I'm just one

**Here's another chapter. I've had some 'stuff' going on, so sorry for the long update time. It pains me to make you guys wait so long, I've been really bogged down with this 'stuff' I've even actually got a story in mind for it. That is aside the point, here is your chapter. Be sure to check out other story- Futurama Bebop.**

"It's complete! It only took three days too." Farnsworth smiled and took a moment to bask in the glory that came with building a perfect copy of the Planet Express ship. Leela stepped into the hangar, "Wow professor, it's identical."

"I know, it's only the seventeenth time I've had to build a new ship, fortunately my crew is still functional...", he looked at Leela, "The useful portion of it."

Leela swallowed, she had always known Farnsworth had sent lots of crews to their deaths, but not that many. She was able to convince herself that some of those crews must have survived and turned her attention back to the task at hand, "So I guess I'll start getting the ship ready for an extended voyage."

Leela trotted out of the hangar to obtain the necessary for extended space flight. Farnsworth shuffled after her, hoping that he could be of some use to his employee. Leela emptied her locker into a suitcase and took it to the ship. She placed the suitcase on the couch before she left for the ham market; she'd need to buy a few months' worth of ham so that Nibbler wouldn't starve. Once she left the building Farnsworth took it upon himself to begin loading the ship with various doomsday weapons, assuming that if the universe was coming to an end anyway there'd be no reason not to use them. His selection was comprised of his smaller doomsday devices so that they could be fired from the ship's torpedo tubes if necessary. Leela returned to the Planet Express building to find Farnsworth working diligently on his ship. Incredibly, in the few hours she'd been gone he'd added forward firing laser cannons; a feature Leela had been asking him to install for years.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself professor."

The crackpot was sitting on the top of the ship with a wrench, fine tuning the forward firing laser cannons. He looked up from his work, "Who the hell are you?"

"Leela", she set several bags of groceries down on the conference table and walked a little closer to the ship, "I work for you."

"Oh yes, you're the one with one eye."

Leela furrowed her brow in disgust, "Yes that would be me."

The mad scientist clapped twice and his hover chair floated over to him. He climbed into it and lowered himself down to eye level with the cyclopes, "Well, the ship's ready."

Leela carried the bags of ham onto the ship and placed it in the cargo hold. She lowered the temperature of the cargo bay so that the meat wouldn't spoil. Then she returned to the employee lounge, as she entered she went into her usual routine of rounding up the team, "Fry", she called out before remembering what had happened to the red-haired delivery boy, "Dammit."

She turned around and headed back for the hangar when the television caught her interest. Morbo was shouting the news in his usual angry manor, "Earlier today a warlord finished conquering his tenth system in two hours. Whoever this man is he has just broken Lrr's record of seven. In response to this Lrr declared war on the unknown record holder, saying he cheated."

Linda giggled then spoke up, "Up next sports."

_Fry._ She didn't know why he immediately came to mind, Fry was far from a brilliant tactician, but somehow it seemed connected with him. Nibbler approached Leela from behind and cleared his throat, "Leela come with me."

She didn't ask why she simply followed the Nibblonian as he led her through the Planet Express building, finally stopping in the conference room. She entered to find the holographic projector already running. Several planets were highlighted in red, "The planets in red are the recently conquered ones… do you notice anything strange about them?"

Leela eyed the spheres for a few moments, some of the names were unpronounceable, but after another few moments she realized that she didn't need to be able to pronounce them to see what Nibbler was getting at. I LOVE LEELA, that's what the first letter of each planet spelled if read in the order they were captured. Leela gasped, "So it is him."

A notification flashed on Farnsworth's control console, Nibbler ignored it for the time being and addressed Leela. As he did he tapped on the image of a postcard and the message opened.

"Yes. How did I not see it before? It was him all along."

"See what before? What was him?"

While Leela responded to his statement he gave the message a quick skim reading, "In my arrogance I failed to see that Fry- The Mighty One –was going to have to raise an army of his own. It was a rouge brain we detected. We had always known that one or two brains had made it out of the infosphere; one of them must have followed up on some contingency plan. With myself and the other Nibblonians distracted with the 'return of the brainspawn' we couldn't just heal you ourselves. Your injuries could have easily been treated had we not been so distracted. Dammit, they somehow knew that Fry would do the things he did. Now he's gone and an army of those damned brains is headed for Earth… actually seven armies if Fry shows up", Nibbler looked grim.

"He'll be here Nibbler." Leela's expression changed to that of pure determination, "The universe isn't going to end… not on my watch."

"I'll need to speak with Fry before he engages the other fleets so he knows that this isn't a game. He needs to know that he'll be choosing the future of the entire universe."

"Alright, we should get going."

A few short minutes later the Planet Express ship lifted out of its hanger and rocketed into space. Leela found maneuvering through the wreckage of the battle to be a bit difficult, but wasn't really set back by it. Her mind was set on one thing and one thing only, finding Philip J. Fry.


	16. Darkness imprisoning me

**Hey everyone… I'm back baby, and so is the story. If you didn't know I've got another story going so check it out if you haven't already. FYI If your haven't seen the last episode, it would be beneficial for you to do so as my story references to it often. Anyway, here's a new chapter- enjoy!**

Saturn zipped past the ship's window and Leela paid no attention to it. Had Fry been here he probably would have made some comment about how beautiful it was. Only someone from the stupid ages would take the time to admire a giant ball of gas. For the longest time Leela had wondered how Fry took such pleasure in gazing out the window at the stars, even though he'd been to most of them. She'd always just put it off as him being stupid, but now she realized it was something else, something that only someone like him –someone from a time period when humanity couldn't even get out of the Earth's atmosphere consistently- could appreciate. He looked at the stars and the planets differently than everyone else, because to him they were still amazing. To him they were a mystery, something to be admired and cherished.

"Leela, there's something on radar", Nibbler gestured the little screen and Leela's attention was drawn from her thoughts and quickly directed to the radar screen. A multitude of blips were rapidly closing in on the ship.

"Damn, Nibbler can you operate the turret?"

"Of course I can", at that her little pet scurried up the ladder and took a seat behind the gun's controls, "Um… Leela… You don't happen to be in possession of a child's booster seat do you?"

"No… but Fry had some Legos up there."

"That will do."

Leela could hear Nibbler rummaging through a box filled with the little toys for a few minutes before he spoke again, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Fantastic", Leela accelerated the ship towards the mass of blips on the radar, as it turned out, they were brainspawn. Before she was able to think of a plan blue psionic beams wiggled towards the Planet Express ship. She pulled back on the yolk and the ship swerved out to the way. Nibbler unleashed a barrage of laser fire on the brains, as Leela had given him the perfect angle to fire on them from. He managed to break their formation and Leela brought the ship to a safe distance.

"They are forming up for another attack, Nibbler get ready."

As Nibbler squeezed the trigger, the Omicronian fleet came into view; Lrr had the fleet land on Saturn's moons so the DOOP's radar wouldn't detect them. The fleet's flagship opened fire on the brains and massive beams of red whizzed over the canopy of the Planet Express ship. Leela turned hard and flew through the Omicronian ranks. The Brainspawn fired psionic rays back at the Omiconians and the two fleets began evasive maneuvers, with Leela and Nibbler caught in the middle. Leela cleared the chaos and let out a breath she'd been holding, "Wow, that was bad."

"And it shall only get worse", Leela glanced at the radar; four more massive jumbles of blips were speeding towards the maelstrom of explosions.

A group of kitten class attack ships pulled into formation with Leela and her radio crackled to life, "Lord Nibbler, have you located the Mighty One yet?"

"No", Nibbler replied in a tone that worried Leela slightly.

"Then we will have to buy you more time", the ships pulled away, drifted into a v-formation and dove into the mass of ships. They didn't break formation as they strafed a group of brainspawn. Leela stepped on the accelerator and tried to put some distance between her and the battle, but that idea proved futile as the communist fleet closed in on her. She zig-zagged through the onslaught of cannon fire that the fleet hurled at her, despite the communists' overwhelming firepower she passed through the attack unharmed. She spun the ship around as she cleared the rear of the armada. She felt the ship rock as Nibbler opened fire; then the ship shook. She toppled out of her seat and had to scramble back into it, _that's what I get for not wearing a seatbelt._ She haphazardly buckled herself in and looked out the windshield to see what had shaken the ship- it was the Nimbus. It was passing directly underneath her and began to fire on the communist fleet from behind. One of the larger communist ships vented atmosphere and began a death roll. It fell into orbit around Neptune and continued belching smoke. Leela once again put her boot on the accelerator and pushed it to the floor. This time no fleet came between her an escape; she maneuvered onto square root sixty-six and fell in with the traffic rushing to escape the solar system. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, finally able to relax. She looked at the ceiling and closed her eye for a moment. She rubbed her temples, "Where are you Fry?"

"With his army", Leela hadn't noticed that Nibbler had climbed down from his post on the turret. He took a seat on the arm of her chair. She unbuckled her seatbelt and slouched, "That's Fry for ya, always joining things."

"Yes, the Mighty One does enjoy being a part of a collective."

"Why do you keep calling him that?"

"The Mighty One?"

"Yes Nibbler, why do you call him that?"

"Fry is destined to save the universe from the tyranny that is the brainspawn… it would be easier just to show you", Nibbler's third eye focused on Leela, then flashed. She was blinded for a moment and blinked her eye a few times until her vision returned. Her brain was immediately assaulted with the oddest of memories. She was watching herself get ready for a date, it took a few moments for her to realize it, but she was experiencing a memory from Fry's perspective.

"I've just given you his memories, and if all went as planned you should be getting… visions."

Leela watched as she left the Planet Express building and Fry went out to the bar, then walked Nibbler and was taken to the Nibblonian home world. She watched as he sacrificed himself to save the universe and then traveled back in time to the year 2000. She watched in fear as he laid out his feelings for her to Nibbler, and then froze himself in the cryo-tube. By the time he save the universe for a second time and returned to earth she was nearly in tears, he just spilled the beans to Nibbler and what did he do in return- give him a flower and blank his memory.

"Why did you never tell me?"

"I swore not to interfere with the Mighty One's personal Life when I agreed to watch over you two, even if it would have been for the better."

Another set of memories flashed through Leela's mind, these were of Fry proposing and her hand being bitten off by a clam. He pressed some sort of time button and redid the proposal, this time making sure that the clam was dead. Then she watched him throw himself off a building for her, and she saw herself save him and destroy the time button. Then they grew old together- and the professor reset time, but something went wrong. He woke up next to her… and she knew the story from there.

"So it was all true…"

"Leela, the Mighty One would never lie to you… he… loves you."

Leela looked out the windshield, trying to make sense of what she'd just seen, but she spotted another fleet passing over the starway. She got off at the next exit and pursued the fleet, as she knew it was Fry's.


End file.
